FANTASY WORLD (Tales of Dark)
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Tahun 2030 merupakan kemajuan teknologi di dunia terutama di Jepang, seluruhnya dikendalikan oleh sistem Sybil dimana pekerjaan, bakat dan hukum telah ditentukan. Namun suatu ketika sistem Sybil berhasil dirusak sehingga menyatukan antara dunia Fantasy Game dengan dunia nyata/ "The game has only just begun."/ SasuSaku & NaruHina slight NaruSaku.
1. PROLOG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FANTASY WORLD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirator by Sword Art Online and PSYCHOPASS**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Pairing **** [Sasuke X Sakura] [Naruto X Hinata] _slight _NaruSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_2030 merupakan puncak tahun kemajuan teknologi di seluruh dunia, dimana seluruh system di seluruh penjuru kota dikendalikan oleh Sybil brain. Termasuk juga game, dipengaruhi oleh Sybil sehingga terlihat begitu nyata. Namun malam petaka datang, system Sybil telah dirusak dan membuat dunia dalam game meracuni kenyataan. Baik pemain game maupun tidak mereka semua ikut andil menjadi karakter di dalam game. _

_Sebuah suara terdengar dan berkata jika terdapat 100 dungeon yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru negeri Jepang yang harus diselesaikan untuk mengembalikan kembali system Sybil. Peraturannya adalah jika mati sampai tiga kali di dalam game maka ia akan dihapuskan dari dunia game, maupun dunia nyata, bahkan tidak ada satupun orang yang mengingat dirinya pernah hidup di bumi—singkatnya, ia benar-benar dihapuskan dari semua ingatan orang-orang terdekatnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, Just for Kissing Scene, AU Type, Game Setting, No lemon/Lime, Don't Bashing Chara please!, Keep Enjoy, Multichapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**PROLOG**

_Tokyo, 1 Maret 2030_

_._

Tahun 2030 merupakan puncak dari segala kemajuan teknologi di dunia, seluruh penjuru dunia dikendalikan oleh Otak Dewa yang sering disebut sebagai _system Sybil_, dimana semua orang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya menjadi seorang pengangguran yang mengemis pada orang lain, tak ada lagi penindasan yang dibebaskan. Semuanya—baik manusia maupun hewan—hidup tenang dan aman.

_System Sybil_ juga diterapkan di Jepang, bahkan negara matahari terbit itu sebagai pencetus utama daripada _system Sybil_, dan kemudian dikembangkan oleh negara-negara serikat seperti Amerika dan Eropa.

Satu persatu alat prasarana dan sarana mulai berevolusi menjadi semakin canggih dan bahkan sulit dinalar. Lalu berlanjut pada alat hiburan, misalnya—_game, _dari yang tradisional, lalu beralih pada _video game_ dengan memakai _joy stick_, lalu beralih pada _nevergear_ dan kemudian kini menjadi sebuah alat yang melingkar leher dengan sebuah alat berbentuk silinder—jika ditekan maka si penekan akan di tarik masuk ke dalam dunia game. Alat itu bernama _spiral gate_.

Di balik kemajuan suatu negara akan teknologinya, tentunya menyimpan beberapa aib yang terkumpul di daerah pinggiran yang disebuat sebagai _forbidden area_. Dimana mayoritas yang tinggal di sana merupakan orang-orang yang tersingkirkan karena bakat mereka buruk menurut _system Sybil._

_Hacker, gamer, cracker, teaching, _dan _none_ (tanpa bakat). Itulah bakat-bakat tak layak dalam sensor _system Sybil_. Walaupun mereka tetap mendapatkan _digital money_ untuk mereka hidup, namun kehadiran mereka sama sekali tidak akan dianggap dikhalayak umum. Bahkan, sekalipun latar belakang mereka merupakan orang-orang _kolongmerat_, pejabat ataupun bangsawan.

Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis yang merupakan keturunan terakhir dari salah satu pasangan kolongmerat terkaya di Jepang. Mulanya ketika menginjak usia 10 tahun, gadis itu berpikir jika bakatnya ada pada seni musik karena ia sangat suka bermain _grand piano_. Namun _system Sybil _berucap lain, bakatnya berada pada _Gamer_.

_Shock_. Itulah hal pertama yang ia rasakan ketika mendengar keputusan dari benda yang di Dewakan oleh manusia.

Awalnya ia memberontak keras akan hal itu, ia tetap mempercayai dirinya sendiri jika ia berbakat di seni _music_ dan memaki-maki tentang keberadaan _system Sybil_. Dan seketika itu pula keahlian bermusiknya dicabut, otaknya dibatasi untuk berpikir segala hal tentang musik—lalu berakhir dengan dirinya dibuang ke _forbidden area_.

Dan di sinilah ia berada, terduduk di atas karpet berwarna biru tua dengan ditemani sepiring _omlet_ dan sekotak _juice_ yang ia beli beberapa menit lalu di mesin pemesan makanan yang terletak beberapa langkah dari rumahnya.

Walaupun rasanya tak seenak masakan para pelayan di rumahnya dulu, namun ia tetap melahapnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain terus bertahan hidup di daerah yang _terisolasi_ dari keramahan penduduk. Bahkan tak ada satupun kendaraan yang melewati daerah ini. _Benar-benar sebuah daerah buangan—_pikirnya.

'_Dan parahnya aku adalah salah satu sampahnya.'_ batinnya melanjutkan pikirannya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sebuah meja pendek dimana terdapat sebuah foto yang dibalut bingkai kayu. Di dalam foto itu terdapat gambar seorang gadis dan pemuda yang tampak tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan pakaian pantai yang mereka kenakan. Itu adalah foto dirinya bersama sang kakak 12 tahun lalu, dimana _system Sybil _belum diterapkan.

Dari tatapan sepasang manik hijau bening itu memancarkan syarat kerinduan akan sosok pemuda berambut merah muda dengan sepasang manik birunya. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kabar sang kakak? Apakah dia menjadi orang yang sukses sekarang? Apakah ia menjadi kebanggaan kedua orang tuanya? Sungguh begitu kakaknya yang bernama Haruno Yuuki itu.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya menjadi sampah yang tidak berguna di sini. Bahkan ayahnya sudah membuangnya dan mengabaikannya karena bakatnya yang tak layak menurut _system Sybil_. Apakah menurutmu itu hal yang adil?

Memiliki bakat _Gamer_ bukanlah suatu kehendaknya, ia bahkan membenci itu dulu karena ia menganggap bakat itu yang telah merusak masa depannya, semua hal tentang musik.

Dulu, bukanlah sekarang maupun masa depan.

Pada akhirnya ia sangat menikmati bakatnya sebagai seorang _Gamer_, ia bahkan menjadi seorang pemain _solo_ yang disegani di dalam dunia _game_—sebutlah dunia itu _Fantasy World_. Dialah sang ahli strategi, petarung tangguh yang bahkan mampu mengalahkan sekelompok orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai _mafia_ dalam _game_. Bahkan ketua _mafia_ itu kini menjadi pelayannya karena kalah dalam pertarungan melawannya.

Di dalam _Fantasy World_, dia berada di ras _neko _(kucing) dan berada di _class Enchantress_, sejenis _class_ penyihir yang bertarung menggunakan senjata yang telah diberi kekuatan (mantra) maupun dengan tangan kosong. Ia sudah berada di _level _65 dan _rank_ 24. Ia juga merupakan salah satu dari 50 pemain terkuat di sana sekaligus pemilik tiga dari 50 buah senjata legenda di dalam sana.

Di dalam _Fantasy World_ terdapat sepuluh ras dan tiga _class_. Sepuluh ras itu terdiri dari _human, cat, fox, rabbit, wolf, vampire, angel, demon, mermaid, nymph._ Masing-masing ras hanya diperbolehkan memilih satu dari tiga _class _yang meliputi, _swordsman _(ahli pedang), _magi _(ahli sihir), _Sharpshooter _(penembak jitu). Masing-masing dari ras itu dipecah menjadi beberapa _type_.

_Swrodsman_ yang dipecah menjadi lima yakni, _Knight, Assassin, Ninja, Samurai, _dan _Dragon Knight._

_Magi_ yang dipecah menjadi delapan yakni, _Sorcerer/Sorceress, Wizard/Witch, Healer/Priest, Elementalist, Echanter/Echantress, Druid, Summoner, _dan _Necromacer_.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah _Sharpshooter_ yang hanya dipecah menjadi dua _type _saja yakni, _Ranger _dan _Expert Pistol_.

Semuanya memiliki kelemahan dan kelebihannya masing-masing, tergantung kecocokan antara ras dan _class_nya. Semisalnya ras _vampire_ dengan _class_ _type _assassin memiliki kecocokan, atau ras _mermaid_ dengan _class type Sorcerer/Sorceress._ Pengecualian pada ras _human_ yang merupakan ras _netral_, tentu tidak memikirkan kecocokan atau ketidakcocokannya, karena pasti semuanya akan serasi atau cocok.

Haruno Sakura meletakkan piring kotor di tangannya itu ke dalam sebuah mesih berbentuk kubus transparan itu. Tanpa menekan tombol perlu menekan tombol apapun, mesin itu segera menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor yang telah memenuhi raknya. Merendamnya dengan air, menggosoknya satu persatu dengan sabun, lalu menyemprotnya kembali dengan air.

Tanpa perlu menunggu piring-piringnya sampai selesai, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kamar sekaligus ruang kerjanya sebagai seorang _gamer_. Hari ini diadakan _event_ yang cukup besar di _Fantasy World_, dan ia sudah mendaftarkan diri sejak tiga hari lalu, sebagai seorang pemain _solo._

Dengan alat sebuah alat yang melingkar di lehernya ia lalu menekan sebuah alat berbentuk silinder yang merupakan kunci masuk ke dalam _Fantasy World_. Gabungan kedua alat tersebut yang disebut _spiral gate_.

"Mari kita mulai _game_nya."

.

.

.

**Opening Song**

_Suzuki Konomi- This Game_

_._

_._

_._

_Asobi hanbun de, kami ga michibiita _

_banjou no sekai_

_No no no game no life_

_._

_._

_._

_We are maverick kyusai nante iranai_

_Donna rifujin osooutomo_

_Kateba ii dake no hanashi darou_

_Kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau_

_Umarenaoshita inochi de tanoshimu sa_

_Jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Log in is success**_

Muncul sebuah tulisan pada layar _digital_ di depan tubuhnya ketika ia berhasil masuk ke dalam _Fantasy World_. Sepasang manik _emerald_nya memandang ke sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi dengan para pemain dari berbagai ras maupun _class _dan _type class_. Beberapa pemain tampak memandangnya dengan tatapan takut dan cemas, karena dirinya merupakan salah satu dari 50 pemain terbaik. Ia cukup terkenal di _Fantasy World_, jadi tidak heran jika beberapa pemain mengenalnya.

Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangan sepasang manik hijau beningnya pada langit biru dimana terdapat sebuah angka yang menunjukkan sisa waktu untuk di bukanya _event_ _Dark Day _ini.

'_Huh, kurang enam menit,'_ batinnya sedikit bosan ketika menyadari jika masih cukup lama ia harus menunggu sampai acaranya dibuka.

Daripada bosan menunggu, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengatur perlengkapannya. Mulai dari pakaian, _armor_, sampai pedangnya. Sakura memang memiliki pakaian khusus untuk pertarungan dalam _event_.

Tubuhnya yang semula dibalut _dress type Eropa_ selutut, kini berganti menjadi pakaian tanpa lengan namun menutup sampai setengah dari lehernya. Bagian perutnya terbuka namun bagian punggungnya tertutup. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya di balut celana kulit yang hanya menutupi seperempat pahanya.

Sepasang kaki jenjangnya terbalut sepatu _boots pantofel _hingga menutupi betisnya secara keseluruhan. Namun sebelum itu kaki-kakinya sudah dibalut _stocking_ hitam hingga mencapai setengah pahanya. Antara _stocking_ dengan celananya dihubungkan oleh sebuah tali berbahan karet berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

Terakhir kedua lengannya dibalut dengan sarung tangan berlapis armor emas. Dan bagian dadanya yang berlapis armor emas. Armor tersebut merupakan hadiah yang ia dapatkan setelah menaklukan _boss_ _monster_ di _England_.

"Ah!"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Ia kemudian menoleh, bersiap memaki orang yang mendorongnya bila itu disengaja. Baru saja ia menoleh dan ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus takut.

"_Sumimasen_!" ucap gadis itu seraya ber-_ojigi_ ke arah Sakura. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mendorongmu. Tadi aku terburu-buru mencari kakaku, kami berdua terpisah," ucapnya lagi dengan nada penyesalan.

"_Iie iie _bukan masalah. Lagipula aku tidak terluka karena itu," ucap Sakura seraya menggeleng cepat karena juga merasa tak enak hingga membuat gadis di depannya begitu merasa bersalah. "Apa kau juga peserta _event_?" ucapnya lagi, kali ini mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sontak gadis itu dengan cepat menggeleng, menolak atas tuduhan yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya. "Bukan, tapi kakakku," jelasnya dan Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon dari penjelasan gadis pemilik sepasang manik _amethyst _di depannya.

"Ah! Aku akan membantu mencari—"

**SHINGG**

**SLAAAP**

Sepasang manik _emerald_nya membulat ketika menyadari jika dirinya telah di _log out_ secara paksa dari dalam _Fantasy World_. _'Ada apa ini?_' batinnya seakan menyampaikan rasa keterkejutan di dalam dirinya. Apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya benar-benar di luar nalarnya.

Di sekitarnya tampak pemandangan kota Tokyo dengan kerumunan orang yang juga memandang kosong sekelilingnya yang memperlihatkan suatu _fenomena_ tak lazim. Gedung-gedung, jalanan seperti sebuah daun yang diserbu puluhan ulat-terkikis. Dan perlahan tergantikan dengan sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan beberapa rumah dan bangunan lain yang berdiri.

Ditolehkan pandangannya ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang berbalut setelan pakaian _goth__ Eropa_. Tampak jelas, gadis itu juga terkejut bukan main dengan mulut menganga dan sepasang mata _amethyst _yang membulat sempurna. Sosok itu kemudian menoleh ke arahnya, tampak ia seperti ingin berucap sesuatu namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang berhasil lolos dari tenggorokannya.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba langit dipenuhi oleh warna hitam, menghalau segala sinar untuk menyentuh bumi. Entah mengapa, sepercik rasa takut mulai menghinggapi batin seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia tau, ini bukanlah hal menakutkan pertama yang ia alami, tapi ia bisa merasakan jika hal ini akan lebih, lebih dan lebih menakutkan dibanding yang pernah ia alami.

Sesosok makhluk berukuran besar muncul dari balik awan hitam. Tubuhnya terbalut jubah berwarna hitam dan sebelah tangannya membawa sabit, matanya memancarkan cahaya merah menakutkan dengan wajahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik cadar hitam keunguan. Aura seram yang dikeluarkan membuat beberapa orang tampak bergetar semakin ketakutan memandangnya.

**"Selamat datang di _Fantasy World_."** ucapnya dengan suara serak menggema. Makhluk itu tampak memandang satu persatu manusia yang berada di bawahnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. **"_Sa...~ _Ini adalah sebuah** _**game**_**, dunia para pemilik bakat _gamer_ yang terbuang." **

Tak ada suara sedikitpun dari orang-orang, semuanya tampak seperti terhipnotis untuk tetap diam dan mengunci pandangan serta mulut mereka rapat-rapat, menajamkan segala indera yang mereka miliki.

**"_Sybil system _telah berhasil aku kuasai dan kurusak. Setelah aku melakukan _eksperimen_ selama dua tahun, akhirnya kutemukan sebuah senjata _biologis_ untuk memutar balikan fakta tentang dunia."** ucapnya memberi jeda sejenak pada penjelasannya. **"Dan aku perkenalkan pada kalian, sebuah dunia baru sebagai hasil dari kerja keras yang kulakukan."**

"..."

**"_Sa...~_ akan kujelaskan peraturan pentingnya. Kalian masih memiliki harapan untuk mengubah kembali dunia ini dengan cara menyelesaikan 100 _dungeon_ yang tersebar di berbagai negara. Masing-masing _dungeon_ memiliki 5 lantai, jika gagal di salah satu lantai maka kalian harus mengulanginya dari awal."**

"..."

**"Ah, satu bagian terpenting yang hampir aku lupakan tentang peraturannya..."** dengan sebuah nada penuh penekanan sosok itu kembali berucap, **"jika kalian mati sampai tiga kali di dunia ini. Maka ketika dunia telah berhasil dikembalikan dengan _Sybil __system_ yang berhasil dipulihkan, kalian akan dihapuskan dari ingatan semua orang. Tidak ada satupun orang yang akan mengingat kalian, bahkan keluarga terdekat kalian."**

"..."

**"_Saa...~ _selamat menikmati** _game_nya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sosok itu perlahan seakan terhisap oleh pusaran hitam yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Dan seketika itu pula, langit kembali cerah dengan cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya. Semua orang masih terdiam dengan pandangan _shock_ dan bahkan ada beberapa yang pingsan, sampai seorang gadis menjerit begitu keras barulah mereka semua panik.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Semuanya berlari berhamburan, bahkan beberapa ada yang sampai terjatuh berguling di tanah. Sementara semua orang sibuk dengan kepanikan mereka, Sakura masih tetap pada posisinya bersama gadis berambut _indigo_ yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Padahal hari ini ia pikir bisa mendapatkan sejumlah _digital money _ dari hasil menang perlombaan. Namun sepertinya suatu hal mengerikan telah ia alami, bahkan ia sendiri tidak percaya jika ini nyata.

"_A-are? _Apakah ini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...bukan mimpi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENDING SONG**

_Azu – For you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N **

Hola! Saya kembali mempublish fic multichap baru *ingat hutang* maaf nih kalo fictnya hampir mirip sama anime Sword Art Online *tapi sumpah alurnya beda* saya hanya terinspirasi untuk memakai setting dunia _game_, dan kenapa anime psychopass juga saya masukkan? Karena untuk sistem sybilnya saya terinspirasi dari sana, hanya saja saya tambahkan dengan imajinasi saya sendiri.

Untuk _game_nya, jujur saya sendiri tidak tau itu _game_ apaan? *plak* yang jelas itu _game_nya berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri. Kalau untuk karakter-karakter _game_nya saya menggabungkan antara _game A _dengan _game_ B dan menyaringnya dan taraa, jadilah itu. Tapi untuk kekuatan masing-masing _class_nya saya mikir sendiri nantinya ._. intinya cerita ini benar-benar hanya bisa saya tulis saat mood nulis saya sedang dalam keadaan sangat baik, karena memerlukan imajinasi tinggi.

Pairing _ending_ seperti yang tertera di sana walaupun ada _slight_nya sih *ketawa nista*. Dan untuk penggemar SasuHina, tenang aja—Sasuke sama Hinata itu saudara tiri satu bapak beda ibu kok. So? Gak akan ada scene romance yang berarti, hanya sekedar interaksi aja sebagai kakak dan adiknya.

Saya sudah menjelaskannya kan? So, saya gak jadi PHP bagi pairing SasuHina.

Yosh! Sekian, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom _review_ atau bisa langsung PM saya jika ingin membicarakan hal yang lebih privacy (di luar tugas sebagai author/reader) dan request fic. Saya menerima segala pendapat, kritik, dan saran.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FANTASY WORLD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Tales of Dark]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirator by Sword Art Online and PSYCHOPASS**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Pairing **** [Sasuke X Sakura] [Naruto X Hinata]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_2030 merupakan puncak tahun kemajuan teknologi di Jepang, dimana seluruh system di seluruh penjuru kota dikendalikan oleh Sybil brain. Termasuk juga game, dipengaruhi oleh Sybil sehingga terlihat begitu nyata. Namun malam petaka datang, system Sybil telah dirusak dan membuat dunia dalam game meracuni kenyataan. Baik pemain game maupun tidak mereka semua ikut andil menjadi karakter di dalam game. _

_Sebuah suara terdengar dan berkata jika terdapat 100 dungeon yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru negeri Jepang yang harus diselesaikan untuk mengembalikan kembali system Sybil. Peraturannya adalah jika mati sampai tiga kali di dalam game maka ia akan dihapuskan dari dunia game, maupun dunia nyata, bahkan tidak ada satupun orang yang mengingat dirinya pernah hidup di bumi—singkatnya, ia benar-benar dihapuskan dari semua ingatan orang-orang terdekatnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, Kissing Scene, AU Type, Game Setting, No lemon/Lime, Don't Bashing Chara please!, Keep Enjoy, Multichapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1**

"_A-are? _Apakah ini…bukan mimpi?" gumamnya seraya memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sebuah senyum mengerikan terukir di wajah manisnya itu, memperlihatkan sepasang taring kucing yang menjadi salah satu ciri khas dari rasnya, kaumnya. "Tidak! Aku yakin aku pasti bermimpi!"

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan keras ia layangkan pada dirinya sendiri, demi membuktikan bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi—yang menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Rasa panas menjalar pada permukaan kulit pipi kanannya akibat tamparan kuat yang ia layangkan sendiri, bahkan ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. _Jadi ini bukanlah mimpi—_pikirnya semakin _shock_.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sakura kembali menampilkan sebuah senyum miris di wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah gadis berambut _indigo_ di sampingnya.

"Aku akan membantumu menemukan kakakmu," ucap Sakura kemudian menatap sepasang manik _amethyst _milik gadis di sampingnya itu. "Ah ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura dingin.

Sesaat gadis yang ia beri pertanyaan tampak terdiam, dan detik berikutnya ia barulah bersuara. "U-Uchiha Hinata—ta-tapi cukup panggil Hinata sa-saja," ucap gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan sangat gugup, sampai-sampai keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

Padahal di hadapannya seorang gadis dan bukan pria yang ia sukai, tapi kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar takut ketika mendengar nada dingin dari gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Aa, _wakarimashita_. Haruno Sakura—cukup panggil Sakura. Sepertinya kita berada di _Kyoto_," ucap Sakura seraya memandang pada sekelilingnya berdiri kuil-kuil. Jika dugaannya benar, maka kakak dari gadis di sebelahnya ini juga pasti berada dalam posisi acak.

_Benar-benar merepotkan_—begitu pikirnya. Ia kemudian tampak mengatur kembali _character_ serta penggunaan pedangnya. Mengganti pedang _Excalibur_ itu dengan sepasang _kusanagi_ dengan _rune_ kuno yang bergerak-gerak pada mata pedangnya. Ini adalah pedang _favorite_nya—_Dark Shadow_.

"I-itu? _Dark Shadow?_" tanya Hinata seraya menunjuk ke arah sepasang pedang yang di genggam kedua tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban awal atas pertanyaan Hinata. "Aa, aku lumayan kepayahan mengalahkan _Hydra_ itu," ucapnya seraya kembali mem_flashback_ ulang pertarungannya melawan _Hydra_.

Hinata tertawa pelan, ia kurang setuju dengan ucapan Sakura. "Kurasa bukan lagi lumayan, tapi memang mustahil untuk dikalahkan," ucap Hinata menyanggah pendapat Sakura. "Lalu, bagaimana Sakura-_san_ mengalahkannya?"

"Aku menggunakan kedua bola mata _Medusa_. Beruntung aku belum menjualnya ketika mengalahkan wanita rambut ular itu. Kau tau? Harganya sangat menggiurkan," jawab Sakura disertai tawa pelan dan begitupula Hinata juga ikut tertawa pelan.

Masih dengan tawanya Hinata kemudian menjawab, "hanya itu? Kupikir bola mata wanita itu tidak berguna, jadi aku dan kakakku menjualnya. Yah, seperti yang kau katakan, harganya sangat menggiurkan." Kali ini Hinata menyetujui ucapan Sakura. Jika memang harga bola mata itu begitu mahal.

Apa mungkin itulah godaan untuk para pemain agar menjualnya? Ah, benar-benar _guest_ yang licik. Namun sekalipun ia maupun kakaknya tak berhasil mengalahkan _Hydra_ itu, setidaknya sebuah pondok kecil di tengah hutan cemara, dengan sebuah danau besar yang tak jauh dari sana telah melenyapkan penyesalannya.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apapun?" ucap Hinata dengan nada santai seraya terkikik pelan di akhir.

Sakura memutar bola matanya pelan ketika mendengar perkataan Hinata. _Well_, gadis itu sendiri juga tidak menyadari betapa santainya dia. "Kau sendiri juga begitu santai, eh?" tanya Sakura balik.

"_Sou ka _kau seorang _gamer_," ucap Hinata seolah-olah baru mengetahui tentang pekerjaan sekaligus bakat Sakura. "Kebanyakan _gamer_ lebih berharap hidup di dalam dunia _game_, tanpa aturan _Sybil system_. Well…"

"Kau sendiri? Kau bukan _gamer_?" Sakura kini menaruh kecurigaan terhadap gadis di sebelahnya. Dilihat dari atributnya, tampak sekali gadis itu berada di posisi menengah—tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Tepat sekali," ucap Hinata seraya tertawa pelan. "Aku _hacker_ bukan _gamer_," ucapnya lagi, membuat Sakura cukup terkejut karena bakat itu cukup jarang.

"Lalu kenapa kau berada di sini?" Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata penuh selidik. _Well_, jika dia memang _hacker_—kenapa dia bermain _game_, eh?

"Aku hanya menemani kakakku. Lagipula, kami berdua tinggal di _forbidden area_—jadi? _Sybil system_ tidak akan mengawasi kami dengan begitu _detil_," jelasnya seraya mengendikan bahu, ia tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum berucap lagi.

Sakura mengangguk paham atas penjelasan gadis itu. Memang benar, _forbidden area_ tidak akan diawasi oleh _Sybil system_, mereka bebas melakukan apapun di daerah buangan tersebut. _Yeah_, namanya juga tempat sampah—adakah seorang presiden yang selalu mengawasi tempat sampah? Jawabannya, tidak ada!

"Jangan-jangan kau juga yang merusak _Sybil system_," canda Sakura seraya memukul pelan bahu Hinata. _Well_, bisa saja kan? Gadis itu _hacker_, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dia juga yang menyebabkan semua ini.

Hinata tampak tertawa pelan, menurutnya Sakura memiliki selera _humor_ yang cukup baik juga. "Aku berharap begitu. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, tapi yang kudapati selalu kata _error_ di akhir."

"Maksudmu? _Sybil system_ itu benar-benar otak Dewa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Sungguh, ia tidak mempercayai jika _Sybil system_ memang otak milik Dewa.

"Entahlah, siapa yang tau?" ucapnya seraya mengendikan bahu. Hinata kemudian kembali berjalan dan disusul oleh Sakura yang ikut berjalan di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di daerah hutan perbatasan Tokyo. Tampak dua orang pemuda yang berjalan mengikuti arus sungai yang mungkin akan membuat mereka bisa sampai ke pusat kota. Mereka memang tidak saling mengenal, yang mereka tau—mereka sama-sama terpisah dari teman mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencarinya bersama.

Keduanya berada dalam ras serta _class_ yang berbeda. Pemuda berambut _raven_ berada pada ras _wolf_ dan _class_ _Echanter_. Sedangkan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu berada pada ras _fox_ dan _class_ _Assassin._

"Oi Sasuke, bagaimana ciri-ciri adikmu itu?"

"Hn."

**CTAK**

Empat siku muncul di dahi pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu. Mereka sudah berjalan berdua selama satu jam, dan ketika ia mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan pemuda yang ia kenal bernama Sasuke itu—selalu jawaban aneh nan ambigu yang muncul. Sungguh sial nasibnya bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Ia lebih berharap jika dipasangkan dengan wanita cantik, dengan tubuh seksi.

_Semoga saja dia tidak berasal dari keluarga yang ambigu juga_—begitu pikirnya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu tampak menatapnya melalui ekor mata. "Dan semoga kau bukan berasal dari keluarga idiot," ucapnya dengan nada datar. Percaya atau tidak, ia mampu mendengar suara batin pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan dari rasnya.

"_Teme_!"

"Ck, _dobe_."

Keduanya tampak sama-sama melemparkan _deathglare_ kepada satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah suara membuat pandangan mereka beralih pada sosok seekor singa berwarna keemasan, dengan ekor api. Singa itu tampak menatap mereka dengan tatapan lapar.

Gawat! Ini adalah sarang _Nemean Lion_! Dan yang lebih gawat lagi—_level_ mereka tak mampu menandingi _level_ singa itu.

"**GWAAHH…!"**

**GLEK**

Keduanya sama-sama kepayahan walau untuk sekedar menelan _saliva_. Pandangan mereka sama-sama terpaku pada sosok _Ogre_ yang berjalan ke arah mereka dan siap…

**BRAK**

**KRAK**

…untuk menyerang.

"_Etto_, hahaha." Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Sasuke sepertinya kita dapat ma—"

"…"

"—salah." Dan ketika ia menoleh, ia tidak mendapati pemuda dari ras serigala itu di sebelahnya. Tampaknya pemuda itu telah lebih dulu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dibanding dirinya.

"Sialan kau _teme_!" ucapnya dan segera berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depannya dengan sosok singa yang mengejar di belakangnya. Namun itu tak lama, karena ketika ia memasuki gerbang _safe area_, singa itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang tampak berdiri di depannya. "_Teme~ _kenapa kau meninggalkanku~" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ck_, _berisik _dobe_!"

"I-itu _dungeon_?!"

Naruto—nama pemuda itu—tampak memandang terkejut ke arah sebuah _dungeon_ yang menguarkan aura hitam, dengan ratusan jenis serangga yang tampak mengelilinginya. Dari atas tebing dimana mereka berdiri, Kota Tokyo yang terkenal sebagai pusat keramaian di dalam _game _maupun kenyataan itu tampak seperti kota mati yang dikerubungi berbagai macam serangga dengan tubuh berukuran besar.

"Sial! Aku benci serangga!" gerutu Naruto seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bawah salah pohon, dalam posisi bersandar. "Hn, sebaiknya kita tunggu adikku dan temanmu di sini," ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari _bag digital_ miliknya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga merasa geli ketika melihat ratusan serangga di sana.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin jika temanku bersama adikmu?" Naruto pun menyusul untuk duduk bersandar pada sebuah batu besar.

"Hanya sebuah _insting_," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah buku yang dipegangnya.

Naruto hanya mengendikan bahunya dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidur beberapa jam sepertinya cukup untuknya yang termasuk hewan _nocturnal_. Hanya menunggu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, menunggu kedatangan Sakura dan adik pemuda itu yang bernama Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENDING SONG**

_Nano – Born To Be_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Guest**

Hahaha, sayangnya saya tidak berminat menyewakan kotak _review_ saya untuk ajang pertandingan _boxing_ XD. Kalau kamu memang ingin melihat kerusuhan, kenapa tidak coba buat akun lalu buat _fic_ SasuSakuHina tanpa pairing yang jelas, dan taraa~

**Durara**

Semoga saya bisa terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Azizaanr**

Maaf itu _Typos_, saya bingung soalnya pas bikin prolognya, maklum idenya cukup berat . Tapi terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Mantika mocha**

Hahaha iya saudara, satu ayah beda ibu :3 *tetep aja gak bisa nikah*. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Saki-nyan**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Mery-chan**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Suket alang alang**

Hahahaha kebanyakan bilang begitu saya sih suka-suka aja, cuma belum ada ide untuk bikin fic pair itu *jadi curhat*. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Uchiha Riri**

-,- iya sayapun bayangin prolognya juga ribet sendiri, jadi banyak _typos_nya hahahaha. Makasih atas dukungannya

**Satoshi 'leo' Raiden**

Thank you for your praise .

**CrimsonEmerald**

Hahaha kurang seru kalo gak ada _slight_nya, ntar di _chapter_ sekian muncul lagi orang baru. Gak mungkin kan cuma berempat? :3 kurang seru. Dan makasih atas sarannya, tapi saya tidak suka baca komik XD saya lebih suka membaca novel, imajinasi lebih bisa jalan XD. Terima kasih atas dukungan, saran serta pujiannya

**Aimi34**

Hahaha gak lama kok, paling lama mungkin cuma 2-3 bulan XD. Terima kasih atas pujian serta dukungannya.

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**

Iya :3 di _chapter_ ini juga belum apa-apa, masih awal-awalan. Mungkin entar mereka bakal ketemu di _chapter_ depan. Dan baru masuk ke _dungeon_nya di _chapter _3. Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Luca Marvell**

Iyup . Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Harulisnachan**

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya.

.

.

.

**A/N**

_**1354 words**_**.**

Hola! Maaf kalau _chapter _ini pendek pake banget -,- abis pas saya coba buat lanjutin malah jadinya aneh -,- jadi saya hentikan dan lanjutannya itu saya taruh di _chapter _2. Di sini masih permulaan aja, perkenalan masing-masing _character_. Tapi jangan salah paham -,- masih ada beberapa _character_ lain yang belum saya munculin. Gak serulah masa' cuma berempat doang :v. Ntar SasuSaku NaruHina ketemunya di _chapter_ 2. Dan saat itu ada—ekhm, yang _fall in love_ _at the first time_.

Oke, anggaplah yang di atas itu spoiler untuk _chapter_ depan. Sekali lagi maafkan daku. Rencana awal saya mau _update_ fic ini sama fic The Terror of Manor nanti malam. Eh ternyata saya ada acara, jadi buru-buru deh saya ketik sekarang *piece*

Sekian

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom _review_ atau bisa langsung PM saya jika ingin memberikan saran yang panjang lebar *luas* atau mengajukan _request_ _fic_ *pairing terserah kalian*.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FANTASY WORLD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Tales of Dark]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirator by Sword Art Online and PSYCHOPASS**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Pairing **** [Sasuke X Sakura] [Naruto X Hinata]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_2030 merupakan puncak tahun kemajuan teknologi di Jepang, dimana seluruh system di seluruh penjuru kota dikendalikan oleh Sybil brain. Termasuk juga game, dipengaruhi oleh Sybil sehingga terlihat begitu nyata. Namun malam petaka datang, system Sybil telah dirusak dan membuat dunia dalam game meracuni kenyataan. Baik pemain game maupun tidak mereka semua ikut andil menjadi karakter di dalam game. _

_Sebuah suara terdengar dan berkata jika terdapat 100 dungeon yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru negeri Jepang yang harus diselesaikan untuk mengembalikan kembali system Sybil. Peraturannya adalah jika mati sampai tiga kali di dalam game maka ia akan dihapuskan dari dunia game, maupun dunia nyata, bahkan tidak ada satupun orang yang mengingat dirinya pernah hidup di bumi—singkatnya, ia benar-benar dihapuskan dari semua ingatan orang-orang terdekatnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, Kissing Scene, AU Type, Game Setting, No lemon/Lime, Don't Bashing Chara please!, Keep Enjoy, Multichapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Opening Song**

_Eir Aoi – Ignite_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2**

**SET **

**BRASH**

**BRASH**

**BRASH**

Dalam sekali tebas, tiga sosok makhluk _Ghoul_ berhasil ia kalahkan. Sakura menghela nafasnya lelah, beruntung tiga sosok _Ghoul_ itu adalah yang terakhir jika tidak, entah apa yang terjadi. Mungkin ia dan Hinata akan kehilangan satu nyawa—dan itu adalah hal buruk.

Sudah dua hari mereka melakukan perjalan ke Tokyo, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan _line portal_ karena sudah diatur hanya untuk perjalanan antar negara, jadilah mereka harus mengandalkan kaki dan kekuatan mereka bersama-sama untuk bisa mencapai Tokyo.

Baru beberapa saat lalu Hinata dan kakaknya berhasil melakukan _contact _pesan karena jaringan sistem _game_ sudah beradaptasi dengan dunia nyata. Gadis itu berkata jika kakaknya berada di Tokyo, bersama seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang bertemu dengannya di perjalanan.

Sakura menduga jika pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu adalah Naruto, _patner_ sekaligus pelayannya. Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang tak terduga, jika pemuda itu bersama kakak dari Hinata.

"_Fyuh_~ akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Sakura seraya mengusap peluh di wajahnya ketiga berhasil mengalahkan tiga _Ghoul_ yang terakhir. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol air dari dalam _bag digital_ dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

Padahal sebelum terjadi insiden ini ia tak pernah merasakan haus, lapar, maupun sakit saat bermain _game_, meskipun tubuhnya yang menjadi _character_ di sana. Namun kali ini berbeda, semuanya terasa seperti nyata—ah tentu saja, ini karena _game_ dengan kenyataan telah berbaur, dalam hal ini dunia _game_lah yang meracuni dunia nyata.

Keadaan Hinata tak jauh beda darinya, gadis yang berasal dari ras _Demon_ dan _class_ _Sorceress_ itu juga merasakan kelelahan serta rasa lapar yang mendera perutnya. Meskipun ia berada di _level_ 40 namun ia mampu menandingi kekuatan ratusan _Ghoul_ itu. Di dunia nyata ia adalah penguasa berbagai macam seni beladiri maupun teknik pedang, dua diantaranya yang paling ia kuasai adalah _Judo _dan _karate_.

"Sakura-_chan_~ bisakah kita beristirahat sejenak. A-aku benar-benar kelelahan," ucapnya dan bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon seraya mengibas-kibaskan kipas yang menjadi senjatanya itu untuk sekedar merasakan angin yang membelai wajahnya.

Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggilnya itu tampak menggeleng pelan dan memasang wajah malas, ia kemudian mengikuti gadis itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya seraya mengintip isi _bag digital_nya—_yeah_, setidaknya ia berharap masih ada barang yang bisa ia makan.

"Mau?" tawarnya seraya menyodorkan sepotong roti isi kepada Hinata yang langsung diterima gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu dengan senang hati.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Hinata kemudian menggigit roti isi yang diberikan Sakura padanya. Ia sangat lapar, ia tak memiliki banyak persediaan makanan maupun uang. Karena selama ini kakaknya lah yang bertugas mengatur keuangan, jadi setengah uangnya di dalam _game_ dipegang kakaknya.

Sakura melahap rotinya itu tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya, masalahnya mereka bukan berada di _safe area_, musuh bisa menyerang kapan saja. Beruntung ia berasal dari ras _cat/neko_, telinganya sangat _sensitive_ bahkan mampu menangkap suara dalam jarak 500 meter.

Ia kemudian beralih menatap Hinata dan berucap, "bukankah kau seharusnya bisa terbang, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menyelidik yang juga ia lontarkan.

"Hhh, setahuku ini wilayah _harpies_. Kau tidak mau kan jika memiliki masalah dengan wanita itu, kan?" ucapnya seraya melirik ke atas, dan memang benar. Tampak puluhan makhluk bertubuh wanita dengan kedua tangan mereka sebagai sayap, yang terbang menguasai langit hutan ini.

'_Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama_," batin Sakura seraya menatap ke arah peta _digital_ miliknya, yang menunjukkan posisinya dan Hinata.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di hutan Yokohama dan sekitar tiga kilometer lagi mereka akan memasuki pedesaan Nagoya, dan sekitar 20 km setelahnya baru mereka mencapai perbatasan Kota Tokyo. Total sisa perjalanan yang harus mereka tempuh adalah 23 km.

Benar-benar merepotkan bukan?

.

.

.

_Di bagian Sasuke dan Naruto_

Kedua remaja ber_gender_ sejenis itu tampak menikmati sarapan pagi mereka, ditemani dengan sebotol air mineral mereka melahap sarapan mereka yang berbeda jenis. Pemuda berambut kuning bernama Naruto itu tampak begitu lahap memakan semangkuk ramennya sedangkan pemuda berambut _raven_ yang dikenal bernama Sasuke itu tengah menikmati nasi _kari_ ekstra daging dan tomat.

Pagi hari tadi keduanya dikejutkan dengan serangga-serangga itu yang semakin banyak, begitu pula dengan telur-telurnya. Dan beberapa serangga ada yang tampak berevolusi menjadi semakin besar dan bertubuh menggelikan. Sungguh keduanya sama-sama tidak sanggup menatap keadaan kota yang dihuni ratusan serangga dengan lendir mereka yang kental dan menjijikkan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menghabiskan sarapanku dengan melihat ratusan serangga bertebaran di depanku dengan lendir mereka yang menjijikkan," celoteh Naruto seraya membuang sisa ramennya sembarangan, namun tak lama kemudian sampah itu segera menghilang.

Tak jauh beda dari Naruto, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bedanya, Sasuke tampak berusaha kuat untuk mempertahankan raut _stoic_nya demi menjaga harga dirinya meskipun ia tak lebih dari salah satu sampah di _forbidden area_.

**BRUK**

"Ahh, kuharap Sakura-_chan_ dan adikmu segera datang _teme_. Aku benar-benar benci pemandangan seperti ini," celotehnya lagi seraya merebahkan diri di rerumputan dan menatap ke arah langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

Sasuke tampak mendengus kesal ketika mendapatkan panggilan tak mengenakkan dari pemuda di sampingnya ini. Baru dua hari mereka kenal, tapi kenapa pemuda itu jadi begitu sok kenal dan sok dekat. Dan apa pula itu panggilan '_teme_' untuknya?

Ia hendak beranjak dari posisinya, sepertinya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini mampu membakar kebosanannya itu. Namun, baru saja ia berbalik tampak puluhan orang berjalan ke arahnya dan menyerobot untuk masuk ke dalam area _Dungeon_ dengan seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang memimpin langkah mereka.

"Minggirlah, atau aku akan mengirimmu ke _portal_—pecundang." Begitu cacian yang terlontar dari salah satu dari mereka yang memegang tombak sebagai senjatanya.

Di lihat dari pakaian mereka, sepertinya mereka berada dalam satu _Guild_. Dan kenapa pula mereka bersikap seolah-olah sebagai penguasa? Jika saja ia bukanlah seseorang yang mampu menyembunyikan segala emosinya, ia pasti sudah menendang bokong pria yang memimpin di baris depan itu. Namun sayangnya ia terlahir sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang memiliki harga diri tinggi.

"Huh, mereka selalu seperti itu, kau tau?"

"Hn?"

"Mereka! _Guild Dark Knight_ itu, seolah-olah merekalah yang terkuat, padahal aku yakin ada yang lebih kuat daripada mereka," gerutu Naruto seraya memasang ekspresi mengejek yang ditujukan kepada puluhan pemain yang sudah berada di area _Dungeon_.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau mengenal mereka?" tanyanya seraya memandang selidik ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak! Tapi aku tau jika mereka merupakan salah satu _Guild_ yang disegani. Dan karena itu mereka bersikap seolah-olah merekalah yang terkuat. Aku benar-benar ingin menendang bokong mereka!" umpat Naruto membalas pertanyaan dari Sasuke sekaligus luapan emosi dalam dirinya.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan berteriak dengan keras, "HEI KEPALA BERUBAN, LIHAT SAJA. AKU AKAN MENENDANG BOKONGMU KETIKA SAKURA-_CHAN_ SUDAH TIBA DI SINI…!" teriaknya dengan lantang sebagai luapan atas emosinya. Ekor berwarna _orange_nya tampak bergerak meliuk-liuk.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu tampak memandang tak percaya ke arah Naruto yang memiliki emosi meledak-ledak tanpa mampu menyembunyikannya sedikitpun, bermacam-macam ekspresi yang dimiliki pemuda itu namun tak ia miliki.

Mungkin jika ia melakukan hal yang beberapa detik lalu Naruto lakukan, ia akan mengubur kepalanya seperti seekor burung onta. Tapi kenapa pemuda di sebelahnya itu tidak memiliki malu sedikitpun. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya—_Apakah pemuda itu tidak memikirkan tentang resiko yang akan ia dapatkan karena berucap demikian? Apa yang akan terjadi jika teriakan itu di dengar oleh pemimpin Guild tersebut?_

'_Benar-benar mencari masalah,'_ batin Sasuke berucap tak suka akan tingkah pemuda di sebelahnya. Jika ia berada bersama pemuda rubah itu terus, masalah akan selalu datang menghampirinya. Setelah ia bertemu dengan adiknya, menyelesaikan _Dungeon_ di Tokyo, ia akan memisahkan diri dari Naruto maupun teman Naruto yang bernama Sakura itu.

.

.

.

_Di tempat Hinata dan Sakura_

Dua jam sudah mereka berjalan, melewati deretan pohon dan semak belukar yang sendari tadi menghiasi pemandangan sekitar mereka. Kini keduanya bisa bernafas lega untuk beberapa saat di pedesaan Nagoya, membeli beberapa makanan sebagai bahan persediaan mereka serta membeli beberapa _potion_ sebagai cadangan _HP_ maupun _MP_, jika mereka sudah benar-benar terdesak.

Mereka berdua juga memasuki toko senjata untuk membeli beberapa persenjataan seperti bom atau granat. Hinata tampak memandang penuh minat ke arah sepasang rantai dengan duri yang mengelilinginya, rantai itu diletakkan di sebuah kotak bertuliskan '_Abyss Chain_' serta sebuah aura hitam menguar dari rantai itu.

"Ah!" Hinata terkejut setengah mati ketika seorang pria mendorongnya untuk menyingkir, memaksa gadis itu untuk memberi jalan kepada dua orang pemuda yang memandangnya rendah. Tubuh kedua pemuda itu bertolak belakang—gemuk dan kurus.

"Menyingkirlah! Jangan halangi jalanku. Tenang saja kau tidak akan pantas memakai senjata ini, jalang!" ucap pemuda bertubuh kurus itu disusul sebuah tawa merendahkan bersama temannya yang bertubuh gemuk itu.

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Sa-Sakura_-chan_?"

**BRAK**

"_Hora_! Kalian berdua begitu menyedihkan dengan berucap demikian pada seorang gadis! Tidakkan kalian sadar jika kalian sendiri tidak pantas memiliki rantai itu?!" ucap Sakura seraya menggebrak salah satu meja di sana. Membuat dua orang itu menoleh dan memandang aneh ke arahnya.

Mendengar penuturan gadis ras kucing dengan rambut merah muda pendek itu, membuat pemuda bertubuh kurus itu memandang geram ke arah gadis itu dan berucap, "hooh? Lalu apa maumu? Kau berani membayar berapa, eh?"

"Paman 5000 _point_," ucap Sakura tanpa ragu. Membuat Hinata membulatkan sepasang manik _amethyst_nya tak percaya, apa teman merah mudanya itu gila sehingga mengorbankan 5000 _point_ hanya demi barang yang ia inginkan?

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_…!"

"_Na-nani?!_ Baiklah, aku akan membayar 7000 _point_," ucap pemuda itu kemudian melirik ke arah Sakura yang tampak begitu santai seraya menatap si penjual yang bukan NPC itu.

Ia kemudian berucap, "9000 _point_."

"Se-sepuluh ribu _point_. Aku akan membayar sepuluh ribu _point_ untuk barang ini," ucap pemuda itu seraya melayangkan sebuah seringai ke arah Sakura yang berdiri menatapnya.

"Dua puluh ribu _point_."

Kedua pemuda itu tampak memasang raut terkejut dengan mulut mereka yang menganga seakan rahang mereka akan terjatuh menyentuh lantai kayu yang mereka pijak. Namun detik berikutnya, salah satu pria yang bertubuh kurus itu menggeram menahan emosi, kemudian berucap, "kalau begitu kita selesaikan ini di pertarungan."

"Huumm? Kau mengorbankan nyawa dan _point_mu, eh? Baiklah aku menerimanya," ucap Sakura seraya menunjukkan _bettle card_nya ke arah pemuda bertubuh kurus itu. Ia kemudian menyeringai dan berucap lagi, "_Bettle area open_!"

"Sakura-_chan_! Jangan!"

Sakura sama sekali tak menghiraukan peringatan dari Hinata, ia hanya menatap gadis itu sejenak seolah-olah berucap—_tenang saja, serahkan semuanya padaku_. Dan Hinata hanya memilih bungkam, walau hatinya menjerit tak terima. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang menantang Sakura, pasalnya ini adalah _game_ dengan peraturan—jika tiga kali mati di sini, maka keberadaaan mereka akan terhapuskan dari ingatan semua orang bahkan keluarga terdekat mereka.

Sedangkan pemuda itu, ia juga tampak menyeringai kejam dan menunjukkan _bettle card_nya ke arah Sakura. Ia kemudian berucap, _"bettle area, open!_"

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

Mereka berempat telah menghilang dari tempat toko senjata itu, meninggalkan sosok pria pemilik toko yang juga merupakan pemain seperti mereka sekaligus pembuat senjata. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan ketika melihat pertengkaran pelanggannya yang memperebutkan senjata '_Abyss Chain_'.

'_Padahal ini tidak kujual_,' batinnya berucap seraya menghela napas pelan. Oh ayolah, padahal ia sudah meletakkan tulisan 'TIDAK DIJUAL' pada tembok di atas kotak yang menyimpan '_Abyss Chain_'.

Alasannya? Karena rantai itu mampu menguasai tubuh dan jiwa si pemakai, tidak ada yang mampu mengendalikannya. Mungkin ia akan meletakkannya di tempat lain, yang tak terlihat oleh mata pengunjung tokonya setelah ini.

Yah! Tapi sepertinya ia akan memberikan hadiah lain pada pemenangnya yang juga tak kalah kuat dari '_Abyss Chain_'. Senjata yang mematikan bagi musuh, namun tidak membahayakan bagi pemiliknya.

-oOo-

Di sebuah arena _bettle_, Sakura tampak mengatur persenjataannya, kali ini ia tidak akan memakai kartu _As_ maupun _King_ miliknya, ia hanya memakai kartu _Jack_ miliknya—sebuah senjata sederhana namun mematikan, _Dark Shadow_. Sepasang _kusanagi_ dengan _rune_ kuno yang bergerak-gerak pada sisi tajam pedangnya.

Alasan kenapa ia hanya memakai sepasang _kusanagi_ itu di dalam pertarungan ini adalah, karena dilihat dari atribut yang dipakai pemuda di depannya. Sepertinya ia berasal dari _level_ rendahan. Ah! Apa mungkin dia adalah warga pusat kota, dan bukan seorang buangan di _forbidden area_.

Sedangkan pemuda bertubuh kurus yang berasal dari ras _Human/_manusia itu tampak gemetar menatap gadis di depannya, ia tidak menyangka jika gadis yang ia kira biasa-biasa itu adalah seorang yang kuat. Bahkan gadis itu berada jauh di atas _level _37—_level_nya. Namun harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki memaksanya untuk tetap melawan gadis itu.

"HYAAAHHH…!"

Pemuda itu berlari ke arah Sakura diiringi sebuah teriakan, kecepatannya tidak cepat maupun lambat. Tentu saja, ia adalah ras _human_ dan tentu kecepatannya tidak bisa menyamai seekor kelinci sekalipun. Namun sisi positifnya, ia memiliki _HP_ serta _MP_ yang lebih unggul dibanding _ras_ lain, serta pertahanan yang kuat sehingga penerimaan efek serangannya minim.

**TRANG**

**TRANG**

**TRANG**

Dengan mudah Sakura menangkis segala serangan pemuda itu, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak berpindah posisi selangkahpun. Ia tampak menguap bosan di arena pertarungan dan kemudian bergumam, "lemah."

**TRANG**

**TRANG**

**DRASH**

Dua kali tebasan pedang mampu membuat pemuda itu terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Pemuda itu tampak memandang penuh emosi ke arah Sakura dan bersamaan pula dengan _HP_ miliknya yang turun seperempat.

Pemuda itu tampak menyeringai dan tertawa seperti orang kesetanan. "Lihat! Kau hanya mampu membuat _HP_ku turun seperempat! Hahahaha, kau harusnya sadar jika ras _human_ lebih unggul dari ras mi—"

"Tidak peduli seberapa unggul ras mereka."

**SET**

"Tidak peduli seberapa kuat mereka. Karena setiap orang—"

Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya dan memilih melakukan serangan balik terhadap pemuda itu. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia melesat ke arah pemuda itu, dan bahkan tak mampu dilihat sama sekali—ia berasal dari ras kucing, kecepatan merupakan salah satu kelebihan ras kucing, namun kelemahannya mereka memiliki _HP _dan _MP_ yang sedikit lemah, walaupun mereka sudah berada di _level_-_level_ teratas sepertinya.

Hanya dengan sekali tebas, pemuda bertubuh kurus itu tumbang seketika. Dan dirinyalah yang menjadi pemenangnya di sini, mendapatkan keseluruhan _point_ milik pemuda itu. Dan tentu saja nyawa pemuda itu berkurang satu.

Dan Sakuralah yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah bangku penonton dimana Hinata tengah melambai ke arahnya.

"—memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka masing-masing," gumamnya seolah berbisik, melanjutkan ucapannya yang tak terselesaikan tadi.

Sakura keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

.

.

.

_Di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto_

Naruto tampak memandang ngeri ke arah bawahnya, dimana serangga-serangga itu semakin banyak dan berevolusi semakin besar. Ratusan serangga itu berusaha menembus _safe area_, mengingat saat ini Tokyo tak lagi menjadi _safe area_. Jadi hanya dari tempatnya berdiri sampai dua puluh meter ke belakang adalah _safe area._

Lima jam sudah mereka habiskan untuk menunggu kedua gadis yang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Tokyo. Pemuda itu tampak mengumpat kesal karena teman _pink_nya tak kunjung datang.

Hal serupa juga dilakukan Sasuke, namun ia tidak melakukannya secara _frontal_ seperti yang dilakukan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu—ia melakukannya dalam hati. Sebenarnya kenapa adiknya begitu…

**TAP TAP**

"Maaf kami terlambat."

—lama?

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati dua orang gadis yang telah mereka tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya sejak lama. Keduanya tampak berpenampilan acak-acakan, sepertinya mereka berdua habis berhadapan dengan _Nemean Lion_, seperti mereka sebelumnya.

Pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak mempesona walau peluh mengalir di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar rona tipis telah menghiasi wajahnya. Entah kenapa, dimatanya gadis ras kucing itu begitu cantik—sangat cantik.

Hal serupa juga dialami Hinata, pandangannya terpaku menatap ke arah Naruto. Berbeda dari kakaknya yang hanya memunculkan rona tipis. Wajahnya malah sudah benar-benar terasa panas, Hinata sangat yakin jika saat ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting matang. Astaga, rasanya dia ingin pingsan.

'_Di-dia sangat cantik/Di-di-dia ta-tampan,'_ batin kedua Uchiha itu bersamaan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing, dari Sakura maupun Naruto.

Ah, sepertinya tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah mengalami bibit awal jatuh cinta. Sebutlah itu rasa kagum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENDING SONG**

_Suzuki Konomi – This Game_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Balasan Review**

**Guest**

-,- apakah saya lupa menuliskan _inspirator_ _by_ SAO di bawah _disclaimer_? Ini memang terinspirasi dari _anime _SAO. Tapi terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Mantika mocha**

Hahahaha gak masalah kok. Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Baka Gaki**

Terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime**

Iya gak apa kok _readers_ _review_ itu sesuatu banget buat saya . Iya pastinya ada kok tapi gak tau di_chap_ berapa, dan mungkin awalnya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan dulu -,- karena si Sakura sama Narutonya saya buat gak peka :v. Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Harulisnachan**

Ini udah ketemu . Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**GazzelE VR**

Kalo dibuat _strong _dan Godlike nanti jadinya gak seru dong XD setiap karakter _game_nya punya kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing, dan itu pasti saya buat di setiap karakternya. Seperti kata-katanya Sakura di atas :D. Berbeda dari yang lain? Entahlah saya malah gak bisa kalo nulis tema kehidupan, ini aja masih coba-coba bikin XD. Terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya.

**Saki-nyan**

Iya gantinya saya updatenya petir kilat (?). Makasih atas dukungannya ya

**Luca Marvell**

Iya maaf ya ini gantinya saya update pake petir kilatnya Sasuke (?) *oke ini ngaco*. Iya XD mereka harus ngelewati satu persatu kota. Kan kalo gak salah sebelum Tokyo itu Nagoya kan? Ini butuh informasi dan pemikiran serta imajinasi ekstra nih XD masalahnya settingannya berat XD.

Iya Sasuke sama Hinata itu sodara satu bapak beda Ibu. Neji? Saya buat mati karena kecelakaan :D. Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya.

.

.

.

**A/N**

_**2520 Words**_

Hola! HAPPY NEW YEARS ALL! *tiup konvoy* *tebar kembang* Selamat menyambut tahun 2015, semoga di tahun ini setiap orang *termasuk saya* menjadi orang yang lebih baik dibanding tahun sebelumnya #amin.

Nah! Nah! Ini gantinya karena chapter kemaren sangat teramat pendek semoga kalian suka maaf juga kalo masih pendek, saya kehabisan ide untuk memperpanjang chapter ini :'D. Maksud hati mau saya gabungin pertarungan di _Dungeon_nya, tapi -,- kokoro saya lelah *sangat*.

Yang masih penantian untuk fic kaibutsu, maaf saya lagi gak ada mood untuk nulis fic itu :'D tapi saya janji bakal update secepatnya kok :'D *kalo udah ada mood*. Paling yang bakal update selanjutnya, fic _CANTERVILLE_. Entah kenapa saya sekarang sangat teramat ingin nulis chapter 2nya fic itu.

Sekian, maaf jika saya banyak curcol.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi anda di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya jika ingin mengajukan request fic baik dengan alur pemikiran kalian atau menggunakan alur saya. Pairing terserah kalian, maunya pake pair apa.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	4. Chapter 3

_**TAP TAP**_

"_Maaf kami terlambat."_

—_lama?_

_Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati dua orang gadis yang telah mereka tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya sejak lama. Keduanya tampak berpenampilan acak-acakan, sepertinya mereka berdua habis berhadapan dengan Nemean Lion, seperti mereka sebelumnya._

_Pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak mempesona walau peluh mengalir di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar rona tipis telah menghiasi wajahnya. Entah kenapa, dimatanya gadis ras kucing itu begitu cantik—sangat cantik._

_Hal serupa juga dialami Hinata, pandangannya terpaku menatap ke arah Naruto. Berbeda dari kakaknya yang hanya memunculkan rona tipis. Wajahnya malah sudah benar-benar terasa panas, Hinata sangat yakin jika saat ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting matang. Astaga, rasanya dia ingin pingsan._

'_Di-dia sangat cantik/Di-di-dia ta-tampan,' batin kedua Uchiha itu bersamaan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing, dari Sakura maupun Naruto._

_Ah, sepertinya tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah mengalami bibit awal jatuh cinta. Sebutlah itu rasa kagum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FANTASY WORLD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Tales of Dark]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirator by Sword Art Online and PSYCHOPASS**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Pairing **** [Sasuke X Sakura] [Naruto X Hinata]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_2030 merupakan puncak tahun kemajuan teknologi di Jepang, dimana seluruh system di seluruh penjuru kota dikendalikan oleh Sybil brain. Termasuk juga game, dipengaruhi oleh Sybil sehingga terlihat begitu nyata. Namun malam petaka datang, system Sybil telah dirusak dan membuat dunia dalam game meracuni kenyataan. Baik pemain game maupun tidak mereka semua ikut andil menjadi karakter di dalam game. _

_Sebuah suara terdengar dan berkata jika terdapat 100 dungeon yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru negeri Jepang yang harus diselesaikan untuk mengembalikan kembali system Sybil. Peraturannya adalah jika mati sampai tiga kali di dalam game maka ia akan dihapuskan dari dunia game, maupun dunia nyata, bahkan tidak ada satupun orang yang mengingat dirinya pernah hidup di bumi—singkatnya, ia benar-benar dihapuskan dari semua ingatan orang-orang terdekatnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, Kissing Scene, AU Type, Game Setting, No lemon/Lime, Don't Bashing Chara please!, Keep Enjoy, Multichapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Opening Song**

_Eir Aoi – Ignite_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

Masih dengan pandangan terpanah, Sasuke seakan memaku pandangannya pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang berasal dari ras kucing hitam. Jika dilihat dari atributnya, sepertinya mereka berada dalam _class_ yang sama.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis berhelaian merah muda itu tampak tengah menjelaskan strateginya untuk memasuki _Dungeon_, sesekali tampak telinganya bergerak-gerak—ciri khas dari ras kucing.

Strategi sangat diperlukan untuk saat ini, karena setiap ras memiliki kelemahan, tidak ada yang seperti Tuhan. Seperti ras kucing, memiliki kekurangan pada kapasitas _HP_ dan _MP _yang standart—tidak lebih maupun kurang—serta _damage_ serangan musuh memiliki efek samping yang kuat jika mengenai pemain ras kucing, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan air. Namun di samping kelemahannya itu, ras kucing—apalagi kucing hitam—memiliki kecepatan paling gesit diantara ras-ras lain serta dapat mendeteksi suara dan bau dalam radius 500 m.

Lalu Sasuke berada pada ras _Wolf_/Serigala, memiliki kelemahan yang hampir sama dengan ras kucing, hanya saja efek samping jika terkena serangan tidak begitu besar. Meskipun tidak secepat ras kucing, namun penciuman serta pendengarannya mampu menangkap suara dalam radius yang lebih jauh ketimbang ras kucing—sekitar 800 m.

Naruto berada pada ras _Fox/_Rubah, memiliki kelemahan pada _MP_ namun memiliki _HP_ dengan kapasitas tertinggi kedua setelah ras _Human_/Manusia, ras ini akan sangat lemah dihadapan ras yang menguasai udara dan hanya cocok berada di _class Assassin_. Sangat jarang seseorang memilih ras ini karena hanya memiliki satu pilihan _class_ yang cocok, sedangkan _class_ _Assassin_ tidak dijabarkan mengenai kekuatan dan apapun itu—hanya bertuliskan _none_ pada _info_ yang tertera. Namun ras rubah memiliki kemampuan bersembunyi yang sangat mahir, serta memiliki kecepatan tertinggi kedua setelah ras kucing.

Dan yang terakhir Hinata, berada pada ras _Demon/_Iblis—penguasa _Underworld_. Ras ini juga sangat jarang diminati karena hanya menguasai dunia malam saja, sedangkan pada siang hari mereka akan sangat lemah. Ras yang hanya menguasai dunia bawah dan langit, namun tidak dipermukaan dan air. Mereka sangat lambat, bahkan terkesan seperti orang berjalan di darat—rata-rata orang yang berada di ras ini pasti berada pula pada _class Magi_. Kelebihannya, ia memiliki _MP_ paling tinggi mengalahkan ras _Human_, sedangkan _HP_nya tidak rendah maupun tinggi (seperti ras kucing)

Itulah ras-ras yang mewakili keempat pemain di sana. Tentu saja tanpa adanya strategi yang pas, maka mereka semua benar-benar akan hancur. Naruto mendukung di garis depan karena berada di _class Assassin_, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura berada di garis tengah karena memiliki _damage _serangan paling tinggi sebagai seorang _Echanter_ dan _Echantress_, dan Hinata? Dia merupakan kartu _truff_ sebagai pembuat _ending_ pertarungan karena berada di _class sorceress_ yang terkenal dengan _Extrim Magic_, namun hanya dapat dikeluarkan sekali saja.

"Nah, selesai? Kalian memahaminya?" tanya Sakura seraya menepuk pelan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain. Ia kemudian beralih pandang ke arah Sasuke yang tampak memandanginya sendari tadi. Ia jadi ragu jika pemuda serigala itu memahami apa yang dia ucapkan. "Err? Uchiha-_san_, apa kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Entah kenapa ia sedikit takut berdekatan dengan ras serigala.

"Hn." Tak ada kata lain yang ia ucapkan selain gumaman ambigu yang menjadi salah satu ciri khas seorang Uchiha. Ia tampak sedikit kikuk ketika Sakura memergokinya memperhatikan gadis itu terus menerus.

"Yosh! Mari kita selesaikan _Dungeon_ ini!" Dengan tangan yang terkepal dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi, Naruto berucap setengah berteriak dengan nada penuh semangat yang bergelora.

-oOo-

**SET SET**

**ZRAASSH**

Enam serangga berwujud lipan itu tumbang hanya dalam satu serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto. Belum sampai pada tempatnya, mereka harus menghadapi ratusan serangga di sana. Meski begitu mereka sama sekali tak tampak kelelahan, bahkan mereka begitu menikmatinya.

Sakura yang menjaga sisi kanan mengibaskan pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga, ia kemudian berucap, "_explossion_!"

**BLAR**

Sebuah api layaknya ombak meluncur ke arah puluhan serangga yang berada di depannya, terbakar oleh api berwarna kebiruan—api paling panas diantara semua jenis api. Sangat beruntung ia mendapatkannya ketika ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada elemen api dan membeli satu elemen lain—petir. Sehingga ia menguasai dua elemen.

"Astaga! Mereka seperti tak ada habisnya!" keluh Hinata seraya melancarkan serangan berupa air, angin, api secara beruntun. Sehingga mampu memukul mundur musuh sekaligus.

Jangan bertanya kenapa ia bisa menguasai tiga elemen sekaligus. Dia berada di _class Sorceress_, mampu menguasai tiga elemen dan menggerakkannya sesuka hati. Dan jika elemen-elemen itu digabung, itulah yang disebut _Extrem Magic_.

Mereka berempat baru bisa bernafas lega ketika menjejakkan kaki pada pelataran _Dungeon_, setidaknya mereka aman di sini karena merupakan _Safe Area_. Keempatnya memutuskan untuk mengambil nafas barang lima sampai sepuluh menit.

"Ayo," ucap Sakura ketika dirasanya semua telah siap untuk menghadapi lima lantai _Dungeon_ yang penuh serangga itu.

-oOo-

**KREEK**

Mereka berempat bersama-sama mendorong pintu gerbang pertama. Setelah pintu terbuka, keempatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi dua obor dengan api berwarna ungu tua—api yang merupakan api paling langkah, dan mencakup hal-hal _mistic_.

"Entah kenapa di sini sangat dingin, aku merinding," ucap Naruto seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam sepasang senjata _legendaries_ di urutan 48—_Wind Scarlet_.

Tepat lima meter dari arah pintu masuk, tiba-tiba saja semua obor menyala dengan api yang berubah warna menjadi _orange_ kemerahan, dan disusul dengan kemunculan dua sosok laba-laba rasaksa dengan armor besi yang menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mata kedua laba-laba itu berwarna merah menyala, lendir berwarna keunguan tanpak menetes dari kaki-kakinya dan mulutnya—tampaknya itu beracun.

Di antara keempat orang di sana, sebenarnya Sasukelah yang paling ngeri terhadap makhluk bernama serangga. Namun ia berusaha menahannya walau keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya bercucuran di pelipisnya. Salahkan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar berputar balik dan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Antara jijik, geli, takut berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Yosh! Aku akan maju di garis pertama!" ucap Naruto seraya berlari dan menyerang ke ara kedua laba-laba rasaksa dengan armor besi itu.

**SET SET SET**

**TRANG TRANG**

Serangan Naruto sama sekali tak menurunkan _HP_ kedua makhluk itu, malah kini kedua makhluk itu bersiap untuk serangannya—menyemburkan cairan keunguan yang berhasil dihindari keempat pemain itu. Cairan itu mengeluarkan asap panas dan membakar permukaan tanah kecoklatan di sana.

"Si-Sial! Armornya tidak tertembus!" keluh Naruto seraya menghindari serangan dua laba-laba berukuran besar itu.

"Biarkan aku yang maju!" ucap Sakura seraya berlari dengan kecepatan kilat menuju makhluk berarmor besi itu. Sepasang manik _green emerald_nya tampak bercahaya—inilah salah satu kelebihan rasnya, penglihatan mereka dapat melihat serangan musuh secara lambat/_slow motion_.

**TAP**

Sakura kini berdiri tepat di salah satu tubuh laba-laba itu. Ia kemudian berteriak, "_hora…!_ Kau laba-laba jelek dan bodoh di sana! Iya kau…!"

Ketiga temannya tampak _sweatdrop_ melihat aksi gadis itu yang malah mencari masalah dengan berdiri di atas tubuh salah satu laba-laba di sana. Benar-benar gadis yang _extreme_—pikir ketiga temannya was-was.

"Sakura_-chan_! KAU SUDAH GILA, HAH?!" teriak Naruto seraya berusaha mendekat untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari sana.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari Naruto. Sepasang matanya tampak memandang waspada kepada laba-laba di depannya. Dan ketika laba-laba itu melompat hendak menerkamnya, ia segera melompat ke belakang seraya menekan tombol merah pada remot yang ia pegang.

**DUAR**

Ketiga temannya tampak menganga melihat aksi Sakura yang tak terduga sudah memasang peledak pada armor laba-laba itu. Jadi itu tujuan Sakura, ia mungkin tak bisa membunuh laba-laba itu sendirian tapi ia bisa menghancurkan _armor_nya.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Serang mereka dengan bersamaan!" teriak Sakura memberikan perintah.

"Yosh! Ayo _teme_!"

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Naruto bergerak secara zig-zag, dan ketika sudah berada pada jarak dua meter, keduanya segera melakukan serangan secara bersamaan. Sasuke dengan serangan listriknya sedangkan Naruto dengan serangan langsung menggunakan kedua belah pedangnya yang diselimuti angin berwarna putih tipis, namun tajam melebihi ketajaman mata pedang.

Setelah serangan Naruto dan Sasuke berakhir, Sakura segera berlari menghampiri tubuh laba-laba yang mulai melakukan regenerasi itu. Dengan melakukan lompatan setinggi mungkin, ia melancarkan sebuah serangan langsung menggunakan pedang yang mengobarkan api biru. Dia harus bisa membelah tubuh mereka untuk mengancurkan intinya.

"HYAAAAHHH!"

**ZRASHH**

Tubuh kedua laba-laba itu terbelah, menampilkan dua buah inti berbentuk bulat berwarna keunguan yang terbakar, benda bulat itu tampak semakin besar—sepertinya akan beregenerasi.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura kembali memberikan sebuah perintah kali ini kepada Hinata, "Hinata! Berikan airmu dalam suhu dingin!"

Hinata mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan seketika itu pula air dari dalam tanah berkumpul di atas tangannya, ia tampak mengatur nafasnya sebelum melancarkan serangan diiringi teriakannya. Ia mengubah suhu air itu menjadi dingin, namun tak sampai membeku.

**BRASH**

**BRASH**

Baik Sasuke, Sakura maupun Naruto dan Hinata tampak memandang was-was ke arah dua buah benda bulat yang tak lagi menunjukkan regenerasinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dua benda bulat itu retak dan hancur seketika.

Saat itulah keempatnya mampu bernafas lega barang sejenak, padahal ini masih lantai satu tapi musuh sudah sedemikian kuat. Bisa-bisa di lantai lima nanti mereka bertemu iblis.

Gila!

"Hahh…hahh! _Yokatta_~" ucap Hinata seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas permukaan tanah basah. Ia tak peduli jika bajunya kotor, yang jelas ia sangat lelah. Itu memanglah bukan _Extreme Magic_, tapi cukup menguras banyak _MP_ miliknya. Ia pun segera meminum _MP Potion_ miliknya, mengembalikan _MP_nya menjadi _full_.

"Yosh! Perjalanan ini masih panjang!" ucap Sakura memberikan semangat pada ketiga rekannya.

Sesaat iris _green emerald_ miliknya bertemu pandang dengan iris kelam milik Sasuke. "Ah ya! Kau pasti tidak tau namaku bukan? Namaku Ha—"

"Aku sudah tau," sela Sasuke bernada ketus membuat Sakura merenggut kesal, apa-apaan nada pria itu. "Perjalanan kita masih jauh, jadi ayo." Begitu perintahnya membuat Sakura semakin kesal, seakan ingin mengacak-acak wajah pria yang berjalan membelakanginya.

Namun ia memutuskan untuk menghela nafas, menahan segala luapan emosi di dadanya. _Sabar, ini dalam tim_—Begitu pikirnya, menenangkan batinnya yang bergejolak seakan hendak menyayat habis sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

-oOo-

Lantai dua, lantai tiga, dan lantai empat mampu mereka lewati walau dengan kepayahan karena semakin lama musuh yang mereka hadapi semakin kuat dan sulit dikalahkan. Dan tepat di gerbang lantai lima, keempatnya mempersiapkan segalanya—mulai dari _HP, MP, _bom, bahkan mengganti _weapon_ mereka, namun tidak dengan Sakura yang memilih tetap pada _Phoenix Sword_nya.

"Hn, kau tidak mengganti _weapon_mu?" tanya Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi peduli dengan sekitarnya selain adik semata wayangnya—Uchiha Hinata, walau mereka berbeda ibu.

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya itu urusanmu?" Kini ia balik bertanya, bahkan dengan nada yang terkesan ketus. Kenapa? Karena tadi di lantai satupun pemuda itu juga bernada ketus.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kemudian berucap, "terserah. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Tentu saja, aku akan lakukan sesukaku. Karena ini adalah diriku, tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

Ia kemudian kembali berucap, "ayo kita dorong bersama-sama!" perintahnya sudah beralih topik dari apa yang diperdebatkan dengan Sasuke.

**GREK**

**GREK**

Ketika pintu batu berhasil mereka buka, baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi terang benderang dan panas, seperti di dalam kobaran api. Sosok musuh mereka perlahan muncul secara perlahan, seperti butiran debu yang berusaha menyatu.

Dan ketika musuh mereka telah terbentuk seutuhnya, mereka berempat tampak sedikit mundur beberapa langkah dengan pandangan mata membulat. Benar seperti apa yang mereka perkirakan di lantai satu setelah menghabisi kedua laba-laba ber_armor_ itu.

Di depannya tampak berdiri salah satu sosok yang dikenal sebagai malaikat Neraka—_beelzebub_, merupakan Dewa yang disembah di Filistin, Kota Ekron. Padahal sosok yang dianggap Dewa itu tak lebih daripada iblis penjaga ruang _Abyss_. Berwujud lebah dengan ukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dibanding laba-laba di lantai satu.

"_Be-Beelzebub_?_ So-Sonna_!" ucap Hinata yang masih setengah tak percaya dengan makhluk yang hendak menyerang mereka dengan bola berwarna kemerahan dari mulutnya.

**SRING**

Ketika sebuah cahaya berwarna kemerahan hendak dilontarkan makhluk itu—"SEMUANYA! MENGHINDAR!" Sakura berteriak dan secara serempak ketiga rekannya segera menghindar dari sana—berpencar. Sasuke dengannya dan Naruto dengan Hinata.

"Sial! Dia kuat…!" komentar Naruto yang kini berpasangan dengan Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata_chan_?" tanyanya bernada khawatir. Dan saat itu pula Hinata merasakan dirinya hendak pingsan, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan. Dia sebagai pencetak _ending_ di sini!

"Um." Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulutnya, hanya sebuah anggukkan canggung yang ia lontarkan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan pria berambut kuning menyala yang berdiri memunggunginya.

Sakura tampak memandang tajam ke arah lebah tersebut dengan sepasang manik hujau beningnya yang menyala. "Naruto! Kau alihkan perhatiannya!"

"…"

"Hinata! Usahakan selalu hindari serangannya, dan kumpulkan kekuatan untuk melakukan _Extreme Magic_!"

"…"

"Uchiha! Kita serang bersamaan dari arah belakang!"

Sakura memberikan perintah kepada ketiga rekannya dan mendapatkan sebuah respon positif. Bersama Sasuke ia bersiap-siap melakukan serangan dari belakang, melompat segesit mungkin menghindari puluhan jarum api yang terlontar ke arah mereka.

**SET SET SET**

"**GWAAHH!"**

**SRING**

Naruto melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sakura, ia mengalihkan perhatian makhluk itu agar semua serangan tertuju padanya dan Hinata. Dengan gesit ia mencoba menyerang dan mengindari segala serangan yang dilemparkan makhluk itu padanya.

Sedangkan Hinata tampak berada di dekat gerbang masuk dengan mulutnya yang merapal sederet mantra. Rambut _indigo_nya tampak berkibar dan matanya tertutup. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar, dan sebuah gumpalan berwarna hitam terdapat di atas kepalanya.

Di bagian Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka tampak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan serangan kombinasi. "Lakukan bersama-sama dalam hitungan ke lima!"

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

4

.

.

5

.

.

"MENYINGKIRLAH NARUTO!" perintah Sakura seraya melakukan serangan kombinasi dengan Sasuke—api dengan listrik.

Tampak Sakura beberapa kali melontarkan pukulan secara langsung pada tubuh makhluk yang merupakan penjaga ruang _Abyss_ itu. Ia juga melakukan serangan dengan pedangnya, membelah dua tubuh makhluk itu sehingga memunculkan inti berwarna merah berbentuk seperti permata—inti yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dibanding tubuh manusia.

"Hinata sekarang!"

Mendengar perintah Sakura, Hinata segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia kemudian mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain, dan seketika itu pula lingkaran hitam di atas kepalanya itu meluncur ke arah inti dari tubuh makhluk itu.

**KRAK**

Sial!

Serangannya hanya mengakibatkan sebuah retakan di sana yang perlahan mulai pulih. Mungkin dikarenakan _level_ Hinata yang belum menembus angka 40, menyebabkan _Extreme Magic_ miliknya tak mampu menghancurkan inti dari makhluk itu.

"Sasuke! Serang sekali lagi bersamaan!"

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali melakukan serangan terhadap makhluk _Abyss_ yang sudah berupa inti itu. Sakura melayangkan pedangnya yang berlapis api biru dan bersamaan itu pula Sasuke melayangkan _katana_ yang sudah dialiri petir berwarna kebiruan miliknya.

**BLAR**

Ledakan tak bisa dielakkan lagi, keduanya melompat menjauh seraya memandang penuh harap terhadap retakan pada inti tubuh monster itu. Berharap jika serangan mereka berhasil menghancurkannya.

**KRAK**

Senyum seketika tertoreh di wajah mereka masing-masing—kecuali Sasuke—ketika melihat retakan pada inti makhluk itu membesar dan akhirnya benar-benar menghancurkan benda berwarna merah itu.

Sesaat setelahnya, keadaan sekitar mereka mulai berubah. _Dungeon_ itu seakan terkikis seperti selembar daun yang diserbu puluhan ulat. Serangga-serangga itu perlahan menghilang, keadaan Kota Tokyo yang semula suram kini tergantikan dengan kecerahan—bahkan ada pelangi di langit. Gedung-gedung yang semula hancur kini mulai kembali berdiri kokoh dan megah, para _NPC_ pun mulai bermunculan.

**BRUK**

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas hamparan rumput. _'Akhirnya_,' batinnya seolah berucap penuh syukur karena ia bersama ketiga rekannya mampu menyelesaikan satu _Dungeon_.

"Sakura, aku menemukan ini setelah _Dungeon_ itu menghilang." Suara Hinata mengintrupsi ketenangan sesaatnya.

Ia kemudian menengok ke arah gadis berambut _indigo_ yang membawa sebuah telur berwarna biru yang menyala-nyala di pelukannya. "Kau ambil saja," ucap Sakura seketika tanpa mengamati lebih jauh apa yang ada di dalam telur itu.

"Eeeehh? Kau yakin Sakura?" tanya Hinata lagi berusaha mendapatkan kepastian dan ia mendapatkannya, sebuah anggukan dan seukir senyum manis dari Sakura. "_Arigatou_ Sakura."

"_Dou itashimashite_," balasnya.

"Yo! Akhirnya kita berhasil menyelesaikan _Dungeon_ ini! Yuuhuu~ kita mengalahkan kelompok pria ubanan itu," ucap Naruto seraya merangkul Hinata dari belakang menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang tersampir indah di pundak gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu. "Benar kan Hinata-_chan_?"

**BRUK**

"Eeehhh?!"

Semuanya tampak memandang kaget ke arah tubuh Hinata yang sudah terjatuh di atas rerumputan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting kukus yang baru matang. Sakura segera menghampiri tubuh Hinata yang berusaha dibangunkan Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

"Hinata! Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Hinata?" tanya Sakura seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi _cuby_ Hinata, mencoba membantu gadis itu untuk memperoleh kesadarannya kembali.

Dan benar saja, beberapa detik setelahnya Hinata kembali membuka matanya secara perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Namun ketika ia kembali menangkap wajah Naruto yang berada dalam radius _warning_, ia kembali pingsan lagi.

Naruto hanya menganga, Sakura memandang bingung ke arah Hinata dan berpikir jika gadis itu kelelahan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tahu betul adiknya itu, ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sepertinya rubah idiot itu harus sedikit menjauh dari adik semata wayangnya.

'_Ini akan sangat merepotkan_.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENDING SONG**

_Suzuki Konomi – This Game_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Balasan Review**

**.**

**Baka Gaki**

Hahahaha :'D saya jarang sih bikin Sakura jatuh hati duluan, malah mau kubuat Sakura sama Naruto itu tipe gak peka. Terima kasih dukungannya

**GazeelE VR**

Wkwkwk XD iya sengaja aku buat gitu XD, tapi sebisa mungkin saya gak akan OOC di character Sasuke. Biar lucu aja tsundere2 gimana gitu. Saya? Gamers online? Aminnn *eehhhh* #plak. Bukan kok XD cuma saya suka berimajinasi seperti gini nih XD imajinasi setting _game_ beserta alur ceritanya *BANZAI!* #dibakar. Terima kasih dukungannya

**Harulisnachan**

Sama *tos dulu* :3. Padahal semua karakternya keren-keren XD Tapi kekuatan mereka belum berevolusi semua XD aku gak mau bikin karakter yang Dewa XD gak seru nantinya, jadii… jangan kaget kalo Sakura entar juga bakal ada jatuhnya XD. Terima kasih dukungannya

**Uchiha Riri**

Tapi jangan harap Sasuke keliatan ngejar2 *ekhm* aku bikin dia tsundere abis XD. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Azizaanr**

Hahahahaha kilatnya Sasuke ilang XD jadi maaf updatenya kayak jalannya putri keraton solo. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Ecii**

Hahahaha makasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya ya :'D

**Saki-nyan**

Ini udah lanjut. Makasih atas dukungannya :'D

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden**

Hahahaha makasih atas pujiannya. Udah kutulis XD walau Cuma empat ras *yang satunya Human yang kemaren*, ntar lainnya nyusul XD soalnya ini masih awal, perjalanan mereka masih jauh XD Dungeonnya masih banyak. Iya silahkan PM saya kalau mau request. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Hola! Saya kembali update!

*gak bisa berkata apa-apa*

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya selama ini, barang kali ada yang mau kasih kritik saran pendapat, _monggo_ X3

Sekian

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresisasi kalian di kolom review, atau bisa langsung PM saya untuk menyampaikan kritik saran yang panjang kali lebar *luas* atau mengajukan request fic

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FANTASY WORLD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Tales of Dark]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirator by Sword Art Online and PSYCHOPASS**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Confort**

**Pairing **** [Sasuke X Sakura] [Naruto X Hinata]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_2030 merupakan puncak dari kemajuan jaman, dunia telah memakai sebuah sistem yang dielu-elukan sebagai sistem Dewa. Pekerjaan, bakat, hukum…semuanya berada pada keputusan Sybil. Namun dibalik kemajuan itu semua, tentunya ada aib terselubung kan? Di pinggiran kota, sebutkan aib itu sebagai forbidden area_. Tempat sampah bagi orang-orang yang memiliki bakat terlarang menurut _Sybil_, diasingkan dari masyarakat adalah sebuah ganjaran bagi mereka.

Namun sebuah peristiwa dimana _Sybil system_ dibobol dan diambil alih, menyatukan antara kenyataan dengan dunia _Fantasy Game_ berjudul _Tales of Dark_. Tentunya ini merupakan awal permainan bagi sampah _forbidden area_ bukan?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, Kissing Scene, AU Type, Game Setting, No lemon/Lime, Don't Bashing Chara please!, Keep Enjoy, Multichapter, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Opening Song**

_Eir Aoi – Ignite_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 4**

Bunyi cipratan air dan benturan benda-benda, terdengar begitu _syahdu_ dari dalam kamar mandi. _Syahdu_ dalam artian yang berbeda, lebih tertuju pada sindiran secara halus. Beberapa kali terdengar suara teriakan yang terasa menusuk indera pendengaran, dan suara khas seekor kucing ketika dimasukkan ke dalam air.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini kucing! Dan aku benci…KYAAAA!" Haruno Sakura, seorang _gamer_ dari ras kucing kini tengah berada di dalam bak besar berisi air panas, ditemani dengan sosok Uchiha Hinata yang menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berada di sana, karena berkali-kali Sakura selalu berusaha melepaskan diri.

Masih dengan tangan yang menahan tubuh Sakura untuk tetap pada tempatnya, ia kemudian berucap, "Sa-kuraa-_chaan_…! Kau harus diaam!" ucapnya yang tampak kepayahan menahan tenaga Sakura yang ia akui sekuat _Orc_, sekalipun tubuh Sakura tak lebih tinggi sampai telinganya.

Tapi…

"Sudah kukatakan! Aku dari ras kucing, dan aku tidak perlu air—_meow_." Dengan kekuatan penuh Sakura melepas paksa tangan Hinata yang menahan pundaknya, agar ia tetap berada di sana.

Dan benar saja, hanya dengan sekali hentakan cengkraman tangan itu lepas dari pundaknya. Hal itu tentu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sakura, gadis itu segera berlari keluar dari Neraka—baginya. Ia mengabaikan suara Hinata yang meneriakinya untuk kembali dan berendam bersama gadis itu. Dengan cepat ia menyambar selembar handuk berwarna kuning yang tersampir tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Satu yang telah tercatat dalam otaknya saat ini—ia harus segera keluar dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengeringkan bulu-bulunya, dan pergi tidur.

-oOo-

Di sisi lain sosok Sasuke tengah berjalan tenang di lorong pendek yang menghubungkannya dengan tempat pemandian, baik pria maupun wanita—pemandiannya terletak searah. Pemandian wanita berada di sisi kiri, sedangkan pria berada di sisi kanan.

Membahas soal pemandian, entah kenapa kepalanya tertuju pada sosok Haruno Sakura. Gadis dari ras kucing itu benar-benar telah memikat hatinya sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Dan berbicara soal Haruno Sakura, ia jadi memikirkan bagaimana tubuh telanjang Sakura saat berada dalam pemandian, dengan telinga dan ekor kucing, berkata 'meow', memakai kalung loncengnya, rambut pendeknya setengah basah dan mempertontonkan dada idealnya dengan…

_STOP_!

Sasuke segera menggeleng cepat sebelum pikiran kotor semakin mempengaruhinya. Sial! Ini semua karena Haruno Sakura yang begitu manis di matanya.

Setelah yakin bahwa pikiran itu benar-benar enyah dari otaknya, ia pun kembali berjalan dan menegakkan kepalanya. Dan hal mengejutkan ia dapatkan, seseorang menabraknya, membuat tubuhnya _oleng_ sehingga terjatuh menimpa orang itu. Ia yakin dia adalah wanita, dan jika bukan adiknya, dia adalah…

"_Pink_? Kau tau bahaya berlari di lorong, hah?" ucap Sasuke seolah menghakimi sosok gadis yang tengah ia tindih itu. Sasuke masih belum menyadari akan hal yang ganjil pada Sakura, dan tangannya.

Sedangkan gadis itu, Sakura tampak memandangnya dengan pandangan memerah dan seperti hendak menangis. Namun gadis itu bungkam, ia sama sekali tak bersuara dan tetap menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei _pink_, kau sa—tunggu? Apa ini?" Sasuke segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya begitu ia merasakan benda asing yang kenyal berada dalam gengaman tangannya, ia kemudian sedikit memberikan remasan guna menerka-nerka apa benda yang tengah berada pada masing-masing tangannya itu.

**DUAGH**

"Ca-cabul…!"

Dan bukannya mendapatkan jawaban tanpa bonus, ia malah mendapatkan sebuah bonus lebih—yakni sebuah tendangan, tepat pada bagian tengah selakangannya. Begitu keras, sampai-sampai ia mengerang dan melontarkan sederet kata-kata kotor. Sial! Jadi itu dada Sakura? Sepertinya 180 derajat dari pemikirannya—lebih besar dan padat.

Tunggu!

Seharusnya ia tak membahas itu dalam otaknya di saat seperti ini. Nyeri yang bahkan membuat selakangannya mati rasa, rasanya seperti mau putus. Mungkin jika saja Sakura memberikan dua kali tendangan, ia bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan—tentang nasib keturunannya di masa mendatang.

'_Sial…dia benar-benar kuat,'_ erang Sasuke dalam batin, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi karena menahan sakit, sekuat tenaga ia mengurangi _volume_ suaranya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit.

-oOo-

"Aku tidak mau minta maaf. Dia sudah melakukan hal cabul padaku, _meow_," ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan membuang wajah ke arah lain, yang penting tidak menatap Sasuke yang terbujur lemas di atas ranjang.

Rasa marah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu, jika mungkin hanya sekedar menindihnya ia yang akan meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya yang berlarian di lorong pendek itu. Tapi, pemuda itu telah memegang _**property**_-nya? Kau pikir itu hal yang mudah untuk dimaafkan?

Sakura bahkan tak menyadari jika ia menambahkan kata 'meow' pada akhir kalimatnya. Itulah ciri khasnya, ia akan menambahkan kata 'meow' jika emosinya sudah meletup-letup.

Sedangkan Uchiha Hinata yang berada di sana hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ini juga salahnya juga, jika saja ia tak memaksa Sakura—yang jelas-jelas ras kucing—untuk mandi, pastilah Sakura tidak akan berlarian di lorong dengan selembar handuk dan hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Uchiha Hinata menggerutu dan memunggungi tubuh kakaknya yang terbujur lemas di atas ranjang berkanopi itu. Ia kesal juga, karena dirinya juga diungkit-ungkit sebagai penyebab awal permasalahan, oleh kakaknya. Dan sungguh, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengobati kakaknya—kau tau? Sekalipun mereka saudara, tapi perbedaan _gender_ yang menjawab segalanya.

"Ck, dasar kucing pasar. Kau hampir saja merontokkan **hartaku**, dan kau tidak mau meminta maaf atas kesalahanmu! Apakah kau berasal dari keluarga kelas bawah, eh?"

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang dingin namun menusuk itu, membuat telinga Sakura menjadi panas dan memerah. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. "Kau pikir, memegang _**property**_wanita adalah hal pantas bagi seorang laki-laki tanpa ikatan, eh? Parahnya kau memegangnya tanpa penghalang sekalipun—te-lan-jang…!" sungut Sakura yang tak mau kalah.

"Itu salahmu karena berlarian di lorong hanya dengan selembar handuk. Lagipula, menurutku milikmu sangat ba—"

**JDUAGH**

Tanpa berpikir dua kali lebih lama, Sakura segera menyambar piring hias di meja sampingnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke, mengenai tepat jidat Sasuke. Benda itu kemudian menghilang secara perlahan, dengan cara terkikis.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang berderu tak teratur, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kakak dari Hinata benar-benar lebih parah dari _patner_-nya. Kemesuman pemuda itu dua kali lipat lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Jika saja lelaki itu bukan kakak Hinata, ia sudah pasti membuat pemuda itu merasakan 3 kali kematian.

"Argh! Kau benar-benar kucing rabies!"

Katakan! Apakah anjing kampung itu memiliki penyakit _ebola_ atau semacamnya? Apa tadi dia bilang?

Rabies?!

Rabies?!

RABIES?!

Demi apapun?! Dia adalah ras kucing hitam, ras yang paling disegani diantara ras-ras yang lain. Bukan kemauannya pula mendapat ras kucing hitam, hanya sebuah keberuntungan ketika ia memilih ras kucing. Dan bukannya yang sering mengidap penyakit rabies itu anjing?

"Kau…! Dasar pengidap ebola! Mayat hidup berpikiran sekotor kandang babi! Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar apa yang digumamkan pikiranmu? Sangat jelas! Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, _meow_." Sakura berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke, masih dengan wajah memerah ia berucap seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke mengernyit, namun detik berikutnya wajahnya menampilkan guratan merah tipis. Astaga! Ia baru mengingatnya, jika ras kucing hitam adalah ras paling istimewa—ras itu mampu memberikan kutukan, memberikan kesempatan seseorang untuk kehidupan kedua, dan yang paling berbahaya…kadang kala ras kucing hitam mampu mendengarkan suara batin seseorang.

Tolong, siapapun! Ia ingin sekali mengubur dalam-dalam kepalanya di dalam tanah layaknya seekor burung onta.

"Baiklah, A-aku akan menjelaskannya. A-aku hanya tidak sengaja memegangnya…kau tau? Kau tiba-tiba saja menabrakku dan menarikku sehingga aku tak sengaja menindihmu dan memegang _**property**_-mu, dan parahnya tanpa sengaja handukmu juga terlepas. Aku minta maaf untuk itu."

"…"

"Tapi sungguh, aku berpikir jika milikmu begitu lembut dan—"

**DUAGH**

Sekali lagi, sebuah hiasan keramik melayang ke arahnya dan mengenai jidatnya dengan cukup keras sehingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sungguh, saat ini Sasuke benar-benar meruntuki kebodohannya dengan wajah memerah. Seharusnya ia tak berbicara demikian, lihatlah…keramik-keramik indah itu selalu mendarat di jidatnya, melandas seperti sebuah pesawat terbang.

Sedangkan Sakura, warna kemerahan kian menghiasi wajahnya, nafasnya terengah-engah menahan amarah untuk segera memusnahkan Uchiha Sasuke. Tolong, izinkan ia pergi dari neraka jahanam ini…ia akan lebih aman jika bermain secara solo.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari dalam sakunya dan tersenyum mengerikan yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

"Su-sudahlah Sakura-_chan_~"

"Tidak! Biarkan aku memotong milik anjing kampung rabies itu _meow_."

Susah payah Hinata menahan Sakura agar tidak maju selangkahpun untuk mendekati kakaknya. Demi kepala botak pembuat sistem _Sybil_…! Sungguh, sekalipun ia tak mengira jika masalah ini akan menjadi semakin rumit.

Tidak Sakura, tidak kakaknya—keduanya sama saja! Salahkan kakaknya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi mesum seperti itu! Dan salahkan pula Sakura yang berlarian di lorong pendek hanya dengan selembar handuk. Baiklah…memang jarak antara kamar mandi dengan kamar mereka tidaklah jauh, tapi tetap saja kan?

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, masih dengan menahan tubuh Sakura yang hendak menerkam kakaknya. Sepertinya memang sudah hukum alam, jika anjing dan kucing tidak bisa disatukan dalam satu ruangan, karena pasti anjing akan langsung menerkam kucing. Tapi yang terjadi di sini justru berkebalikan.

'_Haah…'_

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di pusat kota yang mulai padat oleh para _gamer_ dan _NPC_. Naruto berjalan santai seraya mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar. Walau ini merupakan bencana, tapi lihatlah para _gamer_ itu! Mereka begitu tenang, seolah-olah kehidupan mereka sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi tak jarang pula ia temui beberapa orang yang tampak ketakutan, duduk merapat pada pagar rumah penduduk—itu pastilah mereka yang tak pernah merasakan kehidupan di _forbidden area_.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan. Sebenarnya bukan kemauannya untuk berjalan-jalan di kota, di malam dingin seperti ini. Sakura yang menugaskannya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, sekaligus membeli bahan makanan untuk persediaan di perjalanan menuju Hokkaido untuk mencapai _portal_.

"Kakak."

Suara kecil itu memanggilnya disertai sebuah tarikan pada bajunya. Naruto pun menoleh dan merendahkan tatapan matanya, guna memandang sepasang manik kuning seorang gadis klan kucing putih yang berada pada _level_ 11 itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berucap, "ya? Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk gadis manis sepertimu?"

Gadis itu tampak berwajah malu-malu, kemudian ia berucap, "bolehkah aku meminta sedikit makanan? Ka-kami tidak memiliki uang di dunia ini, untuk mendapatkan makanan," ucapnya dengan nada suara pelan.

"Kami?" tanya Naruto dan kemudian memandang ke arah lain. Dalam pandangan manik biru lautnya, ia menemukan seorang wanita yang terduduk di teras rumah penduduk—_NPC_—dengan seorang anak lain, dan pria paruh baya di sana.

Selintas terdapat rasa kebencian yang telah lama menumpuk dalam relung hatinya, ketika melihat mereka yang mendapatkan segalanya di pusat kota…tidak seperti dia, Sakura, Sasuke, maupun Hinata yang harus menghadapi kehidupan yang sulit di _forbidden area_. Dimana tak pernah sekalipun mereka merasakan keramahan seseorang di sana, bahkan hanya caci dan maki jika mereka bertatap muka dengan penduduk di luar _forbidden area_. Kau pikir mudah melewati itu semua?

Jawabannya, tidak!

Kau pikir mudah menyingkirkan sifat sosial dalam dirimu? Kau pikir mudah hidup seorang diri di sana? Dikucilkan ketika kau berada di tengah masyarakat di luar sana? Dianggap rendah.

Tapi…

Bagaimana dengan gadis kecil ini? Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah, dia hanyalah seorang gadis manis yang hanya menjadi korban atas sistem _Sybil_, bahkan ia menduga jika gadis itu bernasib sama sepertinya. Gadis itu juga pasti mendapatkan perlakuan sama sepertinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto seraya merendahkan tubuhnya, agar menyamai tinggi gadis berabut abu-abu itu.

Gadis itu sejenak terdiam ketika melihat senyum lembut Naruto. "Sa-Sato Irine," cicitnya malu-malu. Sulit diakuinya, meskipun usianya baru menginjak 9 tahun tapi pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini termasuk dalam kategori tampan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Apa kau juga tinggal di _forbidden area_?"

Irine mengangguk pelan. "Um, di Okinawa. Aku baru beberapa bulan dinyatakan sebagai _gamer_." Begitu yang ia ucapkan.

Sejenak, Naruto sempat takjub dengan gadis cilik itu. Pasalnya, di usia 9 tahun ia harus dibuang ke _forbidden area_, hidup terisolasi dari sosial masyarakat. Dan gadis itu menghadapinya. "Apakah orang tuamu sempat marah padamu?"

Sekali lagi, Irine mengangguk pelan. "Ayah memukulku, dan ibuku memarahiku…lalu membuangku ke _forbidden area_. Mereka berkata jika aku adalah anak yang tidak berguna bagi mereka." Sesaat raut mukanya terlihat begitu sendu, dan itu membuat rasa bersalah mau tak mau menyergam batin Naruto.

Namun, detik berikutnya gadis itu kembali berucap, "tapi…aku sekarang sangat senang!" ucapnya dengan raut muka yang berubah ceria kembali.

"Senang?"

"Um, aku senang karena aku bisa menyelamatkan orang tuaku dan adikku—Yuki," ucapnya dengan seluas senyum manisnya. Rambut abu-abu pendeknya itu sedikit berkibar akibat hembusan angin malam yang cukup dingin.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu senang—apakah tak ada sedikitpun rasa marah di hatinya?

"Kau tidak membenci mereka?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak—karena mereka keluargaku…dan aku senang karena bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Meskipun, mereka pernah membuangku," ucapnya dan sungguh itu membuat Naruto semakin takjub dengan gadis cilik ini.

"Berapa nomer _id_ milikmu?"

"170705."

Ia kemudian mulai membuka _data base_ miliknya, mengetik 7 digit angka di sana, dan mengirimnya pada _id_ yang diucapkan gadis itu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia menerima laporan pengiriman dan bertepatan itu pula ia mendengar suara pertanda adanya _email_ masuk dari gadis cilik itu.

Irine membukanya, dan ia begitu terkejut dengan angka nominal yang tertera di sana…

—5.000.000 _digital money_. Ini bahkan sangat lebih untuk mereka, sungguh tak pernah ia mendapatkan uang sebesar ini karena _level_nya yang masih rendah, paling banyak hanya 2000 _digital_ _money_ yang ia dapatkan setiap menyelesaikan 10 misi, dan itu akan habis dalam waktu 2 hari saja di dunia ini.

"I-ini…? _Ni-niisan_, i-ini terlalu ba—"

"Simpanlah…kau lebih membutuhkan itu."

"Ta-tapi—"

Naruto segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir gadis manis itu dan berucap, "ssttt…anak baik tidak seharusnya menolak pemberian orang lain. Lagipula aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih banyak dari itu," ucapnya dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Ia kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepala Irine beberapa kali dan kembali berucap, "yosh! Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, teman-temanku sudah menungguku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Irine-_chan_." Setelah berucap demikian, Naruto segera berjalan meninggalkan sosok Irine yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika Irine memanggilnya.

"_Nii-san…!_" ucapnya sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka yang sedikit jauh.

"…"

"_Arigatou…!_ Aku berjanji, aku akan berpetualang bersamamu—"

"…"

"—jika kita bertemu lagi."

Dan tanpa membalas ucapan Sato Irine, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dan kemudian menghilang di balik kabut hitam yang sesaat muncul begitu saja. Itu merupakan salah satu keistimewaan ras rubah…mampu menciptakan kabut hitam dan menghilang di baliknya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Irine hanya mampu tersenyum. Sungguh, dia adalah orang paling baik yang pernah ditemuinya, selama ini. Meskipun ia tak mengenal betul kakak dari ras rubah itu, tapi ia yakin jika orang itu adalah orang yang baik.

Ia kemudian berbalik, dan berjalan kembali menuju kedua orang tua dan adiknya yang sudah menunggu. Ia akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pergi ke toko makanan, dan _potion_…ia juga memerlukan _HP potion _dan _MP potion_. Karena misi terpentingnya saat ini adalah…melindungi keluarganya.

'_Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu—Naruto-oniisan.'_

-oOo-

Naruto berjalan santai di trotoar yang mulai sesak oleh _NPC_ maupun _gamer_ lain, walau malam semakin larut. Pikirannya masih memikirkan perkataan gadis yang ia temui tadi. Ia kemudian memasuki salah satu rumah yang paling sederhana di antara gedung-gedung pertokoan itu…mereka berempat membeli rumah itu sebagai tempat peristirahatan mereka, jika suatu saat mereka kembali ke kota ini lagi. Rumah sederhana dengan harga yang tak murah maupun mahal itu yang bisa mereka beli bersama.

'_Keluarga, eh?'_

**KRIET**

"Oi, Naruto kenapa kau begitu lama?! Kau tidak tau jika aku sangat lapar?" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan pakaian tidurnya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Go-gomen…gomen_…aku sedikit berjalan-jalan tadi, dan membeli beberapa _HP potion_," ucapnya seraya mengusap tengkuknya dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku lapar, _dobe_…setelah pertengkaran hebat dengan kucing kampung itu."

"A-apa kau bilang?! Si-siapa yang kau bilang kucing kampung, eh? Anjing rabies?"

Naruto tak mampu berucap apapun, ia hanya tertawa pelan dan mengusap pipinya lantaran ia bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Sepertinya ada perkara yang ia lewatkan tadi.

Ia lebih memilih untuk melangkah ke dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk nonanya—Haruno Sakura. Ini sudah menjadi tugasnya, sebagai pelayan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan perdebatan mulut yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura, padahal biasanya dia tidak akan mengabaikan apapun yang menyangkut nonanya. Katakanlah ia mencintai gadis musim semi itu.

Masih dengan memikirkan perkataan Sato Irine, ia juga menyibukkan diri untuk menata makanan pesanan teman-temannya.

Jujur, perkataan Sato Irine sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada dalam keinginannya. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab utama, mengapa ia begitu memikirkan kata-kata bocah 9 tahun itu, mencari arti tertentu di balik perkataan gadis itu. Karena…

"Orang yang paling kubenci dan ingin kubunuh adalah Namikaze Minato—ayahku."

"Oi, Naruto~ apa yang kau gumamkan? Cepatlah~ kau tidak mengerti keadaan perutku yang sudah menabuh gendang, hah?!"

Ucapan Sakura mengejutkannya, ia pun segera mempercepat kerjanya. Sungguh, ia lupa jika Sakura mampu menangkap suara dalam radius 500 meter, bahkan mampu sesekali menangkap apa yang dipikirkan seseorang dalam otak mereka.

Ketika semuanya sudah siap, ia pun berbalik dan menghidangkan makanan yang dipesan Sakura—seporsi gurita panggang dengan saus asam manis.

"_Hai' hai'_—tuan putri."

Ia kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan Hinata dan Sasuke, sedangkan dirinya sudah menyantap ramennya di kedai.

"Bo-bolehkah aku membantu?"

Suara seorang gadis mengalun lembut, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati sosok Uchiha Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya dengan wajah memerah. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan, mengizinkan gadis itu untuk ikut andil dalam menyiapkan makan malam.

Sesaat pikirannya kembali tertuju pada keluarganya, memutar kilas balik apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali ia dinyatakan sebagai 'tanpa bakat'. Bagaimana sang ayah yang marah, memakinya, membuangnya. Bahkan pernah sekali mereka bertemu, dan ayahnya malah berkata bahwa dirinya bukanlah putra keluarga Namikaze.

"A-ano…ma-maaf Na-Naruto-_kun_…"

"…"

"A-apakah ada se-sesuatu yang ka-kau pikir-kan?"

Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Hinata yang sudah membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan kemudian tersenyum lembut namun tersimpan kesedihan di sana. "Tidak…"

"…"

"Hanya hal tidak penting yang seharusnya tidak kupikirkan."

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi ini begitu pekat walau jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, dengan ditemani oleh makhluk pagi dengan senandung merdu mereka, tak ayal masih membuat beberapa orang marah karena ketenangan mereka terusik. Bukan sebuah masalah besar memang, namun kebanyakan orang masih berharap jika malam masih merajai dunia—baik _NPC_ maupun mereka yang pernah berada di _forbidden area_ saat sebelum _Sybil system_ dialihkan.

Hal itu juga yang membuat seorang Haruno Sakura terusik ketentraman tidurnya. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap bangun walau matanya masih setengah terbuka. Ia kemudian mengaktifkan _data base_-nya. Dalam hidupnya di _game_, ia tak perlu memerlukan air untuk membersihkan tubuh dan bulunya. Ia hanya perlu mengaktifkan alat _make over_ otomatis untuk membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti selesai terbasuk air.

Dan benar adanya, setelah menekan tombol **'make over'** penampilannya kini sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tanpa kantung mata yang menghiasi matanya, ataupun wajah pucat _ala_ wanita bangun tidur, apalagi rambut seperti terkena badai topan di Amerika.

Tolong! Bagaimanapun itu mengerikan.

Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dalam dunia _game_ ini daripada dunia nyata. Hanya seminggu sekali ia akan kembali ke dunia nyata, setidaknya untuk membereskan rumahnya, atau membersihan celah-celah perabotannya yang terangkai sarang laba-laba.

Soal makanan dan sekolah? Ia tidak pernah bersekolah semenjak ia masuk ke _forbidden area_. Dan makan? Di dunia _game_ ia bisa makan, kenapa harus ke dunia nyata? Lagipula apa bedanya makanan di dunia _game_ dengan dunia nyata, toh perutnya juga sama-sama kenyang. Dan lagi…memang tempat seharusnya ia berada adalah di dunia _game_ bukan?

Sosial?

Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal merepotkan itu…hanya akan menambah beban pikiranmu. Sekalipun di _game_, ia tidak pernah akrab dengan siapapun…dan baru kali ini ia akrab dengan seorang Uchiha Hinata.

Ia sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman di dunia ini, tentang watak-watak para _gamer_. Mereka bukanlah orang yang benar-benar baik, walaupun tak ada orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini. Tapi—hei, apakah mencuri dan menipu adalah perbuatan terpuji? Kurasa kalian sudah tau gambaran maksud dari penjelasan ini bukan?

Semua yang ada di dunia ini egois—termasuk dirinya, namun tergantung sampai dimana tingkatan keegoisan itu. Jika orang tidak memiliki sifat egois, kau harus bersiap untuk dijadikan alas kaki orang lain.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau sudah bangun kan? Ayo kita mandi lagi."

Suara itu lagi!

Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang ketika mendengarkan kata 'mandi' dari gadis itu. Katakan! Apa yang dimaksud mandi oleh gadis itu adalah penyiksaan?! Bagaimana jika gadis itu langsung saja menebas kepalanya, daripada ia dipaksa untuk menyentuh air.

Jika di dunia nyata ia masih suka mandi, tapi di sini?

Tidak akan pernah! Se-la-ma-nya!

"A-aku sudah mandi!" ucap Sakura dari dalam, seraya memakai baju kesehariannya.

Bukan baju untuk bertempur…tapi _dress _tipe _goth_ Eropa berwarna hitam yang dipadu dengan warna merah muda pucat, dengan panjang hanya mencapai setengah pahanya. Ia juga mengganti _style_ rambutnya—ada saat dimana titik jenuh ia temui pada _style_ rambut pendek. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memakai _style_ rambut panjang se-pantat yang dikepang menempel dan menyamping. Terakhir untuk hiasan kepalanya, ia permanis dengan pita berwarna hitam yang dipadu merah muda pada pangkal kepangan rambutnya—tepat berada di sisi kanan bagian atas.

Setelah memastikan semua penampilannya beres, ia pun segera mengaktifkan mode pedangnya dan memilih menggunakan _Dark Shadow_. Pedang ini begitu simpel dan cepat, ia tak mau menggunakan _Excalibur_ maupun _Phoenix_ karena menurutnya terlalu kuat—ia hanya tidak mau mengumbar kekuatannya. Biarlah musuhnya tau saat mereka sudah berada di arena.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang mulai sedikit terbuka. _Itu pasti Hinata_—pikirnya. Ia kemudian cepat-cepat keluar untuk menemui Hinata di sana, membuktikan bahwa ia **sudah **mandi.

"Waw…apa kau benar-benar selesai mandi?" ucap Hinata setengah tak percaya dengan dandanan Sakura yang berbeda dengan yang kemarin. "Dan kau mengganti seluruh _style_ milikmu? Kupikir kau suka rambut pendek."

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya, tentu saja ia sudah selesai mandi—ala kucing tentunya. "Ada kalanya aku bosan dengan _style_ lamaku," jelasnya seraya berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Ia sedikit mendongak ketika harus memandang wajah gadis Uchiha itu.

Kau tau? Tingginya hanya mencapai telinga runcing gadis itu.

"Ah!" Sakura membuat pose seakan mengingat sesuatu yang penting dan terlupakan olehnya. Ia kemudian segera mengotak atik _data base_-nya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah senjata seperti milik para _shinigami_—sabit berukuran besar dan berwarna hitam. Ia pun kemudian memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_…kenapa kau memberikan senjata ini padaku?"

"Milikmu." Sakura sengaja memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya. "Kau ingat pertarungan konyolku dengan laki-laki manusia itu? Di toko persenjataan itu?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata-pun mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi kau yang bertarung…"

"Bertarung untukmu. Jadi terimalah, aku mungkin tidak bisa mendapatkan _Abyss Chain _itu untukmu karena sebenarnya itu tidak dijual. Tapi setidaknya pemilik toko bilang jika itu sebanding dengan _Abyss Chain_," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

**GREP**

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_, _arigatou_…" Hinata berucap sambil memeluk tubuh pendek Sakura. Namun itu tak lama, karena Sakura segera melepas pelukan Hinata pada tubuhnya—bukan risih, tapi ia sesak juga dipeluk erat seperti itu—_Demon _memang kuat.

"Bukan masalah. Dan jangan peluk aku seperti itu lagi, kau bisa membunuhku."

Hinata terdiam setelah ucapan Sakura, bukan karena tersinggung—namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu batinnya. Tentang hubungan Naruto dan Sakura, apakah mereka terikat hubungan spesial. Berkali-kali ia berkirim _email_ dengan kakaknya semalam, ia berulang kali bertanya pada kakaknya 'apakah Sakura memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Naruto' walaupun ia tau, kakaknya tidak tau juga akan hal itu.

Dan sebuah hal mengejutkan ia dapatkan dari pengakuan seorang Uchiha Sasuke—kakaknya. Bahwa pemuda itu ternyata menaruh hati pada Haruno Sakura. Kau percaya mengenai hal itu?

Tidak? Ia pun begitu, namun ucapan seorang Uchiha Sakura tidak pernah terselip canda di dalamnya. Selalu serius dan _to the point_.

Tapi jujur saja, ia sudah menduganya dari awal, tentang sikap kakaknya saat pertama kali bertemu Haruno Sakura, tentang sikap dingin kakaknya yang sedikit luntur ketika bertengkar dengan Sakura semalam, dan ini yang paling memalukan—tentang sifat mesum kakaknya yang timbul.

Demi apa?! Semalam kakaknya bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Seperti, 'apakah titik sensitive wanita itu pada dada mereka?' atau 'Apakah puting Sakura juga berwarna merah muda? Kau kan mandi dengannya semalam'.

Sialan! Pantas saja Sakura sampai melempar barang-barang keramik pada kakaknya. Jika saja kakaknya bertanya secara langsung, bukan berkirim _email_. Ia sudah pasti melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Jadi ia memaklumi jika Sakura sampai menendang _**property**_kakak bodohnya itu.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_ apa…"

"_Apakah kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Naruto-kun_."

Sayangnya kata-kata itu hanya sampai pada pangkal lidahnya saja, ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya secara gambling terhadap gadis itu.

Hal ini tentu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar terhadap diri Haruno Sakura, pasalnya Hinata tak sampai meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia pun mendongak, untuk memandang Hinata dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apanya yang apa?"

Hinata merasakan keringat sebiji jagung mulai menghiasi pelipisnya. Ia panik! Sangat panik! Ia harus mencari alasan apa demi melanjutkan kata-katanya, tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan 'bukan apa-apa, lupakan itu' yang ada Sakura akan curiga terhadapnya.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan konyol terlintas di kepalanya. "Apa…apakah kau—apakah kau membeli baju itu di _England_?" Sebuah senyum lebar terukir di wajah cantiknya demi meyakinkan sang Haruno, bahwa pertanyaan itulah yang memang ingin ia katakan.

"A-aa…apakah kesan Eropanya begitu kental?" tanya Sakura seraya sedikit memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Ia sedikit tidak percaya diri karena Hinata berkata demikian.

Hinata mengusap tengkuknya, ia jadi merasa tak enak karena memilih pertanyaan itu. "Ti-tidak juga kok…maksudku, kau pantas mengenakannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Um." Tanpa ragu Hinata mengangguk. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan kanan Sakura dan berucap, "kurasa mereka sudah menunggu…kita akan memulai perjalanan ke Hokkaido hari ini."

Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil, sebagai persetujuan atas pernyataan Hinata. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga membayangkan jauhnya perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido, apalagi mereka tidak memakai kendaraan apapun. Mereka tidak memiliki _familiar_ untuk mereka tunggangi, seperti _Pegasus_ mungkin? Atau kuda? Atau mungkin sejenis Kirin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENDING SONG**

_Suzuki Konomi – This Game_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Balasan Review**

**.**

**Saki-nyan**

Oke. Terima kasih atas dukungannya :D

**GazzelE VR**

Iya kah? :/ masalahnya aku gak pernah lihat log horizon, pernah tapi 2 episode aja karena aku gak tertarik sama anime itu :D. Dragon nest? Kayaknya aku pernah denger deh game itu. Oke terima kasih atas saran dan dukungannya :D

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime **

Udah aku kasih scane SasuSaku -,- *pasti kecewa dengan sifat Sasuke kan?*. Ok, terima kasih atas dukungannya :D

**Harulisnachan**

Sebenernya mereka itu masih banyak kekurangannya lho. Tapi terima kasih atas dukungannya lho :D.

**Uchiha Riri**

Aku mau bikin sifat Tsundere Sasuke di sini muncul. Terima kasih atas dukungannya :D

**Luca Marvell**

Coba baca di prolognya :D udah dijelaskan kok. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Lullaby Cherry**

Sayangnya kilatnya Sasuke ilang entah kemana :D. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**21 senpai 12**

Waduh…saya bukan _gamer_ sejati, jadi mana tau yang seperti itu :3. Jadi dikira-kira aja ya ;) sebisa mungkin saya akan kasih detil kekurangan dan kelebihan mereka. Maaf, tapi kamu mungkin laki-laki dan seorang gamer, tapi saya perempuan dan saya sangat ababil dalam bermain game, asal pencet tapi jarang kalah :v keajaiban tangan seorang Lady Bloodie. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya :D

**Ozora-chan**

Duh, jangan panjang-panjang :D pendek2 aja biar bikin penasaran #ketawaSetan *just kidding*, apakah ini kurang panjang :v nggak kan? Oke *ngeles*. Oke makasih atas dukungannya.

** .9**

Gini -,- masalahnya saya ini bukan gamer akut dan saya ini cewek lho *serius*, kalaupun saya main game battle, dan jarang kalah itu karena keajaiban tangan seorang Lady Bloodie yang asal pencet yang penting mencet *digorok*. :3 Apakah game itu besar spechnya? Kapasitasnya softwarenya? Kalo enggak saya akan main, walau ngasal :v.

Dan cerita ini asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri, kecuali untuk _class_nya saya cari referensi di google, antara game satu sama yang lain aku pilah dan kucampur aduk di sini :3. Ketahuan ngasal ya ceritanya XD? *sadar diri* maklum ini murni dari imajinasi saya yang dipadu dengan sedikit info dari google, walau terinspirasi temanya dari SAO dan PSYCHOPASS. Terima kasih atas saran, promosi dan dukungannya.

.

.

.

**A/N**

_**4136 Words**_

Hola! *lambaikan tangan*

Pertama-tama kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan? Kenapa cerita ini gak sesuai realita dalam game? -,- nah saya jelasin. Sejujur-jujurnya, saya ini ngasal banget lho main game tapi anehnya saya ini jarang kalah -,- padahal asal pencet stick atau keyboard, yang penting mencet daripada nggak kan? Dan kalau kalian suruh saya mendetilkan masalah agilty, ATK, MDFE dan sejenisnya, maaf yang gak bisa :'v itu terlalu detil dan saya lebih baik angkat kaki dari fic ini *digantung*. Oke itu hanya bercanda, yang jelas saya gak bisa. Lagian apakah tahun 2030 akan sama dengan 2014 :'D kurasa gamenya pun nantinya berbeda.

Kedua, -,- apakah ada yang keberatan Sasuke kubuat mesum *sangat* di sini? Oke kuanggap gak ada #ngelesnyaNihAnakKayakSopirAngkot. Chapter depan mungkin giliran _scene_ NaruHina, ekhm…jadi jangan kaget kalo mereka yang nantinya paling akur walau tetep aja pasangan aneh seperti SasuSaku.

Ketiga, apakah ada yang mau protes lagi masalah wordnya yang kurang panjang mungkin? Oke kuanggap gak ada -,- #digantung *nih anak gak niat nawarin orang*.

Segitu aja. Sekian.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa PM saya langsung untuk menyampaikan krisar jika itu panjang x lebar = luas. Atau untuk request fic.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


End file.
